Y¿Hogwarts?
by bethap
Summary: Después de un curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia? Volviendo a la vida Cap14
1. Desolacion

**

* * *

**

Y... ¿Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fac fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningun fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

* * *

**Capitulo I  
Desolación.**

Era una tarde soleada en Privet Drive. El sol iluminaba cada rincón de los jardines, solo dejando unas pequeñas áreas de sombra, a lo cual, los habitantes solo disfrutaban estar dentro de sus hogares.

Junto a un árbol, Harry trataba de refrescarse, tumbado en el césped.  
Esperaba ansioso la llegada del 1 de Septiembre, para poder salir de la cada vez más fastidiosa casa de sus tíos. Los días parecían eternos, y mucho más la espera de cartas de sus amigos, que, por alguna extraña razón, no habían llegado a él. Si Harry fuera un chico que sus tíos hubieran querido y apreciado, las condiciones presentes lo habrían destrozado completamente. Trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios y esperar sus resultados de TIMOS.

Harry veía como Julio alcanzaba sus últimas semanas, aproximándose su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Ron le había enviado alguna carta contándole que tal su verano o preguntándole como estaba. No tenia noticia alguna de la Orden, ni siquiera de los movimientos de Voldemort. El ambiente era tan misterioso que Harry se sentía muy incómodo.  
Un día, mientras la madrugada aún transcurría, el ruido que Hedwig hacia lo despertó.

Harry se levantó caminando lentamente hacia la jaula donde se encontraba. Estaba actuando de una manera tan extraña que estaba seguro que ni Hagrid podría explicar. Abrió la puerta y Hedwig salió lo más rápido que pudo y voló como loca por toda la habitación.

-Ven aquí- susurró Harry esperando no despertar a los Dursley. Cuando la logró tomar, Hedwig se defendió con un picotazo tan fuerte que inmediatamente Harry la soltó y retrocedió topándose con la puerta. Vio que, le había producido una gran herida en la mano que sangraba sin control. Hedwig se paró rápidamente en el marco de la ventana, lo miró y salio desvaneciéndose en medio de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa allí?-Gritó Vernon desde el otro lado de la puerta... sin duda, lo había escuchado.

Harry, sin saber que responder, solo abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa aqui!-Gritó de nuevo Vernon observándolo de pies a cabeza hasta llegar a quedarse mirando su mano lastimada.

-Mi...mi lechuza...escapó, si, si, escapó y no pude detenerla-dijo en voz baja Harry.

-Más vale que la encuentres o si no...-hizo un gesto de furia y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Era muy extraño lo que estaba pasando. Hedwig se volvió loca y ni siquiera Ron o Hermione, ni siquiera Dumbledore le había escrito. No tenia noticia alguna de parte de la Orden. Pero recordó el verano pasado. Tal vez, si, quizá lo olvidaron de nuevo, otra vez, encerrado allí, en casa de los Dursley.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola!

Espero que les guste este fan fiction, ya lo he publicado en otros lugares, pero es la primera vez que lo hago aquí. Los capitulos los publicaré lo mas rápido que pueda, debido a que ya estan hechos.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

**Bethap**


	2. Entre muggles

**Y... ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fac fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningun fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo II  
Entre muggles

Al siguiente día bajo a desayunar con su mano vendada por la herida que le causó Hedwig. Tío Vernon leía atentamente las noticias en el periodico y Dudley miraba el noticiero (N/A:Es más fácil que leerlas ¿no?) y Harry se sentó también a escucharlas. La voz de la mujer que anunciaba parecía desconcertada:  
"Miles de lechuzas sobre vuelan la ciudad. Algunos cientificos y expertos en estas aves aseguran que están volando a algún lugar más seguro (Imagenes de una parbada de lechuzas).Por el momento, en el sur de Londres no se ve lechuza alguna. Esto se a presentado desde la madrugada de hoy y continua..."  
Harry se quedó frió...era desde la madrugada cuando Hedwig se fue de su habitación. Salió disparado llamando la atención de todos. Subió pensando en escribirle a Ron. Luego se detuvo.  
"Si Harry ¿y quién diablos la va a enviar?" se dijo a si mismo.  
Busco entre sus libros algún hechizo que le pudiera ayudar a enviar algun mensaje pero no encontró ninguno que, al menos, se le pareciera. Con su varita en al mano, se dirigió a la puerta pero...  
-¿A donde crees que vas?-preguntó Vernon más rosa que nunca.  
-A Londres- dijo Harry saliendo por el estrecho de espacio que quedaba.  
-¿Y quién te dió permiso!-Gritó Vernon.  
Harry paró en mitad de su camino. Debía llegar rápido a Londres, algo pasaba...  
0  
Harry se quedó pensando...  
-¿Te importa?- y bajo corriendo las escaleras y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una cuadra cercana, aunque no creía que el tío Vernon lo seguiría hasta allí, pero así se sentía más seguro. Comenzó a pensar un poco más en la forma en la que podría llegar a Londres...  
"Bien Harry, aquí estas, solo sin nadie que te moleste, ahora, Londres queda muy lejos de aquí..."  
Pero un pensamiento brillante nació de su mente  
"¡La escoba!" se dijo a si mismo alegrándose de que su idea parecía tan obvia, pero ahora, había huido de casa, y su escoba estaba en Privet Drive 4.  
"¡Genial Harry, excelente idea!" volvió a pensar con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. Pero tal vez, si regresaba demasiado noche y tomaba su escoba podría volar hasta Londres y aberiguar por si mismo que sucedía, ya que luego de llegar a Londres todo era cosa de niños.  
Con la idea ya en la mente, paso lo que restaba del día deambulando cerca de Privet Drive. La noche cayó tan rápido que ni siquiera supo como había podido entretenerse tanto vagando. Pronto estuvo en el número 4 y listo para realizar su tan anhelado plan. Espero silencioso fuera de la casa hasta que la última luz se apagó. Luego, espero hasta que estuviesen dormidos, lo cual fue fácil identificar por los maratónicos ronquidos del Tío Vernon. Harry supo perfectamente como entrar a la casa, ya que la puerta trasera siempre estaba abierta, ya que era la única responsabilidad en el día para Dudley. La cocina se hallaba tan silenciosa que le pareció incomodo. En unos instantes, después de subir las escaleras, acto que le costo mas de cinco minutos, llegó a su habitación. Triunfante, se dirigió al baúl, sacando sus más preciados tesoros: la saeta de fuego, regalada por su padrino, y la capa de invisibilidad, regalo de su padre. Los observo un momento con admiración y luego, dio la vuelta primero a la capa...  
¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASO CON ESTO!-gritó Harry desesperado lo cual hizo que los ronquidos de la habitación vecina cesaron...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bueno, hasta el momento aun no hay reviews que responder, ya que apenas acabo de publicar este nuevo fic, y como les comente en el cap anterior, estoy solamente copiando y pegando los capitulos, ya que estaban publicados en otras partes.

¡espero sus comentarios!

**Bethap**


	3. Y¿la magia?

**Y... ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fac fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningun fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

* * *

**Capitulo III  
Y... ¿La magia?**

"¡Ops!" pensó Harry...  
"Bien, no puedo salir... ¡Lo tengo! debajo de la capa" ideó mientras se colocaba la capa ocupándose en proteger su Saeta. "... ¡Increíble Harry! La capa no sirve, algo esta pasando...bien, creo que... ¡debajo de la cama...!" Se dirigió a esconderse debajo de su cama.  
La puerta se abrió con un rechinido tan estremecedor y largo, que pareciese que duraba milenios. Los enormes pies del Tío Vernon iban de un lado a otro de la habitación. Harry podía sentir su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, que creyó poder escuchar, y en un momento de desesperación, pensó que debido a ello, lo descubrirían. Tío Vernon buscó maratónicamente en el ropero, hasta que se rindió y se dirigió a la puerta gruñendo. Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse celebrando victoria, pero...  
-¿Qué es esto?-dijo entre gruñidos.  
Harry observó a su derecha la Saeta de Fuego: una parte de ella salía debajo de la cama.  
Tío Vernon bajo lentamente hasta sacar la escoba hasta fuera.  
-Bien, bien. ¿Tu que haces aquí?- susurró triunfante Vernon.  
Bajo un poco más para llegar a ver quien, con la "ligera" sospecha de saber quien, se encontraba debajo de la cama.  
Harry cerró sus ojos y fue lo más lejano posible de la vista de Vernon. Estaba atrapado...  
-------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------  
-¡Perfecto!-se dijo Harry a si mismo recostado sobre su cama.  
Tío Vernon lo había logrado, había descubierto a Harry, y ahora permanecía con un castigo hasta "nuevo aviso", sin poder salir de su habitación. Y hasta ahora, lo que más le preocupaba, era que desde aquella noche, su varita no respondía a los hechizos que conjuraba. Además, algunas otras cosas provenientes del mundo mágico, tampoco funcionaban: su escoba, que después de gritar durante cinco minutos "¡Arriba!" lo único que consiguió fue otro regaño de su tío; su capa fue realmente un misterio, ya que, enfadado por haberle fallado, no volvió a examinarla hasta dos días después que la tomó y vio que el otro lado solo se encontraba de color negro; las ilustraciones de los libros de magia habían quedado semejantes a las de un libro de muggles.  
Harry había pensado durante todos los pasados días que, realmente, estaba sucediendo. ¿Sería que ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos¿No volvería a Hogwarts¿Tendría que ir a una escuela muggle¿Podría volver a divertirse asustando a Dudley?  
Le parecía espantoso el simple hecho de pensarlo: vivir sin magia...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola de nuevo n.n!

Bueno, me tarde un pokitin pon este otro cap., (espero no hacerlo con el siguiente) pero si lo estan leyendo, muxisimas gracias por hacerlo, y no olviden ke me interesan mil sus comentarios. Ahora, a los ke me han escrito, aki estan sus respuestas:

Susiblackpotter: Espero ke este cap también te guste como los anteriores y trataré de publicar lo mas rápido ke pueda. Espero ke me digas ke te parece la historia (lo ke le falta o sobra :P), hasta la prox!

Eso es todo keridos lectores, espero sus reviews n.n!

Byebye!

**Bethap**


	4. Señales de vida

**Y... ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fac fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningun fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo IV  
Señales de vida

Mientras Harry seguía pensando en todo esto, las voces de su meditación fueron interrumpidas ya que alguien estaba tocando la puerta.  
-¿Estas allí¡Harry!-llamaba Tía Petunia, parecía un poco...¿amable?  
Harry se incorporó un poco confuso.  
-Tienes...visitas-dijo cortante Tía Petunia  
¿Visitas¿Visitas para él, Harry Potter? Desde hace mucho tiempo no había tenido noticias de nadie, y mucho menos visitas.  
Harry bajo rápidamente a la sala, nervioso, pero mostrándose enojado y fastidiado.  
Se quedo inmóvil, pero luego de unos segundos, reaccionó...  
-¿Hermione?-...  
--------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------  
-¿Harry, si soy yo-dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba.  
-He...Hola-susurró Harry.  
-Harry¿sabes que esta pasando?-preguntó Hermione desconcertada.  
¿Saber lo que esta pasando¡Claro¿Tenía que saberlo todo?  
-Si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho ¡escribiéndote por mi lechuza que se escapó! y ya que se escapo habría volado en mi escoba que ¡NO FUNCIONA!-dijo enojado, descargando un poco su furia, que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.  
-Lo..lo siento...yo no sabía-dijo Hermione, un poco asustada por la actitud de su amigo.  
Harry volteó a ver el rincón donde se encontraba Dudley  
-¿No tienes una cosa más importante que hacer?-  
Dudley se asusto y salió de la sala, dejando a solas a Hermione y Harry.  
Harry observó a su amiga, que ahora se encontraba triste y confundida.  
-No, yo...sabes...lo siento-dijo, por fin, más tranquilo Harry- hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí...no se nada de nadie, discúlpame-terminó casi en susurro.  
-No, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo Hermione.  
-¿Sabes algo?-Pregunto Harry.  
-No mucho, he tratado de ir al Calero Chorreante, o, mejor dicho, donde se encontraba, no hay nada, ni siquiera magos cerca. No he recibido El Profeta hace semanas, y no he podido cruzar al andén 9 1/4, creeme, no pude...-comento riendo.  
-¿Y Ron?-  
-Trato de contactarlo, a pesar de todo, es fácil, solo tengo que saber de donde manda las cartas ¿Tienes alguna carta que te madó por correo muggle?- preguntó pensativa  
-Creo que si, en cuarto curso, antes de ir a Hogwarts, me mando una...-  
------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------  
Luego de poner de cabeza la habitación de Harry, rindiéndose después de mas de una hora de búsqueda, Hermione se despedía en la entrada de Privet Drive

-Siento no poder encontrar algo que sirva- dijo Hermione- y...¿seguro que no quieres que te ayude con tu habitación? -terminó preguntando por décima vez en menos de 20 minutos.  
-Esta bien Hermione, realmente no importa- dijo Harry.  
-Bien por si algo extraño pasa, llámame ¿quieres?- dijo la castaña extendiendo su mano con una tarjeta con su numero telefónico - Cuídate¡Adiós!  
Harry solo alcanzó a mover su mano en señal de despedida, mientras veía desaparecer a su amiga lentamente...

Los días siguientes no fueron precisamente los mas normales. Apareciendo continuamente en las noticias, algunas personas que parecían haber recordado de la nada sucesos, que para los medios, eran sorprendentes y fantásticos, pero que para Harry, solo eran muestras de que el trabajo del Ministerio al borrar memorias de muggles había tenido un efecto "rebote".

Harry tardó todo un día en volver a poner "en orden" su habitación, siendo para el una tarea reconfortante, ya que el castigo impuesto por Tío Vernon era solo un castigo por la parte de la falta de entretenimiento. Octubre se había acercado tan pronto que no se percató de que era la primera vez desde hace años, que veía como pasaba el otoño en Privet Drive: todos los vecinos, mañana y tarde trataban de mantener impecables sus jardines, ya que las hojas muertas no dejaban de caer y tan rápido como se juntaba una buena cantidad de estas, algunos niños correteaban y jugueteaban con ellas. Al igual que tía Petunia, las vecinas horneaban los pastelillos de temporada presumiendo sus habilidades culinarias al dejar la ventana abierta para ser envidia de los demás.

Parecía un panorama tan aburrido sin un Hagrid limpiando las cercanías de los invernaderos y el estadio de...  
-Quidditch- murmuró Harry mientras estaba tumbado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo. El deporte que más le gustaba, seguro, había desaparecido con las demás cosas mágicas. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba Harry era sentir el viento chocar contra su cara y deslizarse delicadamente con su Saeta de Fuego por todo el campo, que, desde hacía ya más de un mes, no había podido volver a visitar.

Y al parecer, su pequeña fantasía de volar en escoba de nuevo, fue recompensada pero como el no pensaba: un gran remolino logró colarse por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Harry haciendole sentir de nuevo la misma sensación en su rostro, solo que con hojas muertas de por medio.

Harry se incorporó quitándose de encima las hojas y acomodando los papeles que habían caído al suelo.

Y al hacerlo, pudo notar la pasta de piel de un libro: el álbum de fotografías magias que Hagrid había regalado en primer año. No sabía desde cuanto tiempo estaba allí, sacándolo con sumo cuidado y abriéndolo en la primera página.

La fotografía se encontraba fija, solo sus padres sonriendo monótonamente. No era la escena que quería ver, lanzando el álbum con algo de recelo a su cama y...

Un pequeño sobre que parecía estar hecho solo de timbres postales salió volando.  
-¡Eureka!- dijo Harry atrapándolo en el aire: era el objeto tan preciado que Hermione y él habían buscado hace algunos días...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Holap!

Bueno, no a pasado muxo tiempo (al menos para mi xD), y aquí les tengo otro capitulo del fan fic.

Y antes de despedirme, respuestas a los reviews o:

**DeI-HiOgA:** Muxisimas gracias por tu consejo sobre los reviews. Sobre las dudas que tienes, creo que poco a poco se van a ir revelando con forme pase el fic (o creo que cuando termine, no se…) pero no las voy a dejar sin aclarar. Gracias por escribir…

Bueno, eso es todo (creo que es muy rápido para este cap.)…

Hasta la proxima!

**Bethap**

_P.D.: Prometo capitulos mas largos P._


	5. Sucesos fortuitos

**Y... ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fac fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningun fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo V  
Sucesos fortuitos

El contactarse con Hermione para anunciarle una de las mejores noticias durante todo el mes fue algo más difícil de lo que pensó: tía Petunia parecía haber puesto más interés a sus "amigas" con las que hablaba por el teléfono. Y no es que pareciera que le estuvieran jugando una broma, pero hasta en ocasiones en las cuales tío Vernon salía, ella se quedaba en casa pegada al auricular tratando de enterarse de cada cosa que sus vecinas hacían.

Pero no tardó en recibir una invitación a una fiesta en casa de uno de sus vecinos, lo cual era considerado como prioridad durante la semana, ya que el jefe de tío Vernon asistiría.

Tan pronto como los Dursley abandonaron la casa, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad...

-Creo que eso será suficiente-dijo Hermione, luego de que Harry explicó la extraña manera en la cual había encontrado la carta y darle los datos.

-Aunque la dirección me es un tanto extraña, haré lo que pueda...- dijo Hermione con voz preocupada.

-Hermione...crees que...he...las personas que todos los magos...bueno, me refiero a familias de linaje mágico... ¿también desaparecieron?- preguntó Harry, dejando salir de su cabeza una de las tantas preguntas que le causaban preocupación.

-No lo se, solo te puedo asegurar es que la manera en que aún estamos aquí es debido a que tu madre era también mitad muggle...y, mis padres...obviamente lo son-dijo Hermione sonando algo entretenida, pues después de todo, sería en lo único que haría...

-Bien, sea como sea, espero que encuentres algo que nos pueda decir donde esta Ron porq...-pero Harry, se quedó hablando mientras solo veía que la oscuridad invadía su alrededor...

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Y fue en ese momento, que por inercia, Harry sacó de sus vaqueros su amada varita, a la cual no le había vuelvo a invocar un hechizo desde principios de verano...

-¡Lumos!-y un destello salió de su varita, inundando la habitación de luz azulada. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, pero...

-Esperen un momento...-dijo observando extrañado su varita-si- susurró sonriendo de oreja a oreja- perfecto...¡genial¡SI, VOLVIÓ!- pero tan pronto como su voz se propagó por toda la casa, la luz de los focos muggles volvieron, y, como si alguien lo hubiera visto festejando, su varita se apago.

-¡DEMONIOS!- dijo golpeando con el pie el piso.-Lumos, lumos... ¡he dicho LUMOS!-  
Pero sus conjuros fueron en balde: su varita, no volvió a encenderse, y se quedó tan inanimada como antes.

Luego de unos momentos de calma, mientras que, contrariamente, el interior de Harry se llenaba de inquietud, confundido...

¿Cómo era posible, que hace solo unos cuantos segundos, su varita había respondido al hechizo y, que sin pensar, invocó?

Tal vez, la magia no era algo que realmente estuviera en la varita, ni en una habitación en el Departamento de los Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia, ni siquiera lo era un enorme castillo, o un pueblo lleno de magos. Tal vez, o lo más seguro, la magia no se encontraba en ninguno de estos lugares...sino en él.

¡Y tal vez, así lo era! Porque para todo, incluso para la magia, el desear o anhelar, era lo que perfeccionaba los conjuros, hechizos, técnicas de ataque...¡incluso volar!

Pero¿y si su deseo de volver a conjurar hechizos era lo suficientemente fuerte, para lograrlo?

No...Estaba haciendo demasiados castillos en el aire, y eso, para él, en esos momentos, era patético.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, los focos de la casa comenzaron a parpadear con euforia, rápidamente, mientras otras cosas muggles, como la radio en la cocina, y la TV en la sala de estar, se encendían y apagaban al ritmo de las demás cosas.

Harry retrocedió hacía las escales. Algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo, y no le gustaba nada. Mientras esta escena se tornaba borrosa frente a sus ojos, y como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, cayó lentamente en la inconciencia...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Holap!

Ahora, otro capitulo. Por el momento no tengo reviews que contestar u.u'.

Trataré de publicar el proximo lo más pronto que pueda.

**Bethap**


	6. Respuestas Inconclusas

**Y... ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo VI  
Respuestas Inconclusas

En ocasiones, la complejidad de la vida nos distorsiona su verdadero sentido. La casualidad se vuelve ese 'algo' que nos hace cambiar la forma en que la vemos, son esos pequeños detalles lo que hacen que un momento en la vida sea importante para nosotros, y ese pequeño momento es la diferencia en un día, un suceso relevante en un mes, un fabuloso hecho en un año y una curiosidad de un segundo para toda la vida.

Y era la misma casualidad lo que hizo que la vida de Harry Potter cambiara en tan solo segundos, lo que cambiara todo su futuro y por venir en menos de una noche. La noche maldita que lo había hecho sufrir, perder, ganar, crecer y hasta cambiar en muchos aspectos.

Pero tan pronto la casualidad se aleja de nosotros, nos deja solos, con sus consecuencias al recibirla, pero con el tiempo, ella y la vida se dan la mano para devolvernos algo que nos arrebataron, y en ese momento, entendemos que la vida no es tan compleja, ni difícil, simplemente, hay que saber vivirla. Y además de saber vivirla hay que soportar con todo lo que venga, porque eso es lo que nos hace fuertes, nos hace cambiar. Crecemos cuando superamos uno de los tantos retos que nos pone la vida, y en ese momento entendemos cuan fácil era vencerlos, pero sigue dejándonos marcados para toda la vida.

Y en ese momento, luego de caer en los brazos de la inconciencia, Harry pareció comprender todo esto, todo lo que en un día le había molestado, cambio, y poco a poco, la inconciencia lo despidió.

Lo primero que vio es la suave luz del foco de la entrada de Privet Drive 4...

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Su cerebro parecía haber sido revuelto en varias ocasiones y la información reciente, borrada momentáneamente, en cuanto se preguntó que había ocurrido, o que le había ocurrido.

Algo le parecía diferente; y no era precisamente que el día anterior Tío Vernon había quitado la enorme mancha de chocolate que había estado en la alfombra durante dos meses...era algo más.

Ese "algo" había cambiado algo mas que su entorno o su interior. Tal vez si se lo preguntaba de nuevo a su cerebro, podría recibir una mejor respuesta que: "Te estas volviendo loco". Y esa ocasión era una de esas veces en que nos quitamos un peso de encima y pensamos que nuestra vida a sido resuelta en un "abrir y cerrar de ojos", aunque en su caso era un poco parecido al termino en forma literal.

Un pequeño sobresalto lo tomó por sorpresa cuando el timbre del teléfono penetró en los oídos de Harry.

-Diga...-

-¿Harry Potter?-respondió la voz en el auricular

-Si, soy y...-

-¡RECIBÍ RESPUESTA DE RON!-chilló la voz de Hermione...

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-Creo que viéndolo de esa manera...es una buena noticia-concluyó Harry luego de escuchar la alocada versión de como llego la carta de Ron a las manos de Hermione.

-Bueno, el cartero me había dicho cinco veces que no aceptaría la dirección...siempre mencionaba que esa dirección le era algo extraña -siguió narrando Hermione- hasta que lo amenace con demandar a la Oficina de Correos por negligencia, y fue entonces cuando la aceptó...-soltó una risilla tonta.

-No deberías...-

-¿Querías saber algo sobre Ron?-dijo Hermione tratando de justificarse.

-Bueno, si pero...solo fue una respuesta corta, un: "SI, SIGO AQUI" no me huele a carta, parece un telegrama...-

El ruido del auto de Tío Vernon interrumpió el comentario de Harry.

-Hermione, te hablaré de nuevo- dijo apresuradamente Harry.

-Si, pero...-

-Te habló luego¿quieres?-

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho Harry-dijo Hermione luego de un largo suspiro.

-Lo haré¡adiós!-

Harry colgó el teléfono apenas terminando de despedirse de su amiga, y subió a encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Y por fin, luego de meses de no saber nada de nada de Hogwarts, cayó dormido tan pronto como cerró los ojos, con la única esperanza, que en su mayoría, lo mantenía en pie...

_"Alguien sigue vivo. Tal vez, la magia no desapareció...O algo mágico, acaba de nacer..."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aloha queridos lectores!

Otra vez por aquí dejándoles otro capi más del fic….Y, realmente, muchas de sus preguntas se responderán luego…pero hasta ahora creo que aun no han acertado en lo que sucede en el fiction…Ahora, aquí las respuestas a mis queridisimos rr:

**erias velam:** holap! Disculpa, olvidé contestar en el capi anterior tu rr, y porfa, no me amenaces, hago lo ke puedo para traer lo mas rapido que puedo los capis P

**harrygg:** muxas gracias por el comentario, y trataré de hacerlo, creo que los proximos serán poco a poco más grandes…

**DeIHiOgA:** Bueno, si, no desapareció por ello…solo eso bastó para no desaparecer como los demás. No es exactamente un desbordamiento de magia de Harry, y te haría bien recordar, que también puede pasar todo lo contrario…¿ok?

Esos son todos los rr…hasta la proxima!

**Bethap**


	7. Fantasía o Realidad

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**

* * *

**

Capitulo VII

**Fantasía o Realidad...**

_Todo ocurre…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

_En ocasiones..._

. -.

.-.

.-.

_No como queremos..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Ni como lo imaginamos..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Parecía no ser nada...

La penetrante oscuridad y el insoportable silencio reinante dejaba una duda: si preguntarse donde se encontraba; o si en realidad se encontraba en algún lugar.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Vivo..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

El ruido de rasgar de papel se identificó entre las tinieblas.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Alguien escribía..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Sus pies parecían dirigirse por si solos hacia el origen de aquel insignificante ruido, a pesar de ser el único.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_El ruido se detuvo..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Un pequeño has de luz penetró en sus ojos; entre la oscuridad, alguien escribía. Como si sus pasos pudiesen romper en mil pedazos aquella escena, se dirigió suavemente hacia aquella luz. Y allí, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, una silueta se vislumbraba. Parecía estar en una mesa grande, pero su tamaño era difícil de acertar, puesto que la luz era débil; la pluma bailaba sobre el papel.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Estaba hablando..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Se acercó lentamente para tratar de escuchar lo que decía. Con voz baja, parecía leer y releer el mismo texto.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Otra luz se encendió..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Bajo el encanto de la luz dorada de otra vela, se vislumbró el lugar.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_La biblioteca de Hogwarts..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Con el fuego de la otra vela el hombre derritió una barra de cera, dejándola caer sobre el papiro previamente doblado y, con un anillo puesto en su mano derecha, sello finalmente el papiro.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_El hombre se levantó..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Estaba alucinando; seguro ¡Era igual a él!

Eso solo significaba una cosa, él era su...

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Igual a él..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Como si estuviese viéndose en un espejo..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Igual a él..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Su imagen..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Justo frente a él..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Un fuerte estirón de la 'nada' levanto a Harry, él cual solo podía tomar grandes bocanadas de aire después de unos instantes sin poder hacerlo. Su habitación estaba totalmente iluminada, un fuerte trueno dejó de escucharse a su alrededor.

Fuera, llovía sin parar y las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal de su ventana parecían ser el único sonido en todo Privet Drive 4.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, o podría llamarse ¿pesadilla?

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Había sido tan real..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Tal vez alguna alucinación suya, o cualquier cosa, menos algo real. Y, para empezar, si la magia había desaparecido, no podríamos atribuir ni a Voldemort ni a cualquier otro que pudiera entrar a su mente. Pero si no lo había sido así... ¿que lo causó?

¡Basta! Su mente tan agitada y hacerse mil preguntas no mejoraría nada, no lo haría. Estar allí encerrado pasando el verano más aburrido de sus ya 16 años de vida DEFINITIVAMENTE le causaba alucinaciones, sueños sin sentido (N/A: o¿solo eso parece?), sucesos que seguramente solo le pasaban a él y otras cosas que quizás hasta hubiese olvidado.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Debía salir de allí..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

No solo debía, lo necesitaba.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_No lo soportaba..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

¿Cuanto tiempo seguiría soportándolo? Sin ninguna razón aparente ese año no había pisado Hogwarts, apenas se contactó con Hermione y de su mejor amigo solo tenía tres palabras... ¡TRES malditas palabras¿Para que le serviría eso¿Qué acaso era una broma o algo así? Fuera lo que fuera que estuviese pasando por la mente retorcida de todos, le parecía estúpido y sin sentido.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_¿Por qué solo a él...?_

.-.

.-.

.-.

No tenía que soportarlo, los descubriría y terminaría así con todo lo que ocurría...

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Se preparó para salir..._

.-.

.-.

.-.

Esta vez se enteraría que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, y vería sus caras de fracasados. Soltó una risilla amarga. Listo para salir, salió de la casa, sin importarle que sus tíos lo supieran o no...

Sentía las gotas de lluvia chocando y resbalando por su rostro. La lluvia no paraba. No sabía a donde iba, solo corría hacía donde sus pies lo llevaran.

Pronto se encontraba en el parque, unas cuantas cuadras lejos de Privet Drive 4. Y allí, precisamente en ese lugar que se encontraba, entre el garaje y la valla que aun se encontraban, era el lugar donde había visto por primera vez a Sirius...aunque en ese momento, no lo sabía...

----------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------

Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa

----------------------------END FLASH BACK-----------------------

El claxon de algún auto a varias calles de allí sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, parado en medio de la lluvia, ni si quiera sabía que hora era...tal vez de madrugada...

Independientemente de la hora, ese no era su objetivo. Siguió caminando pasado calles, e inclusive algunas avenidas colindantes.

Pronto, se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención...

Frente a él, ocultado casi por completo por hojas y ramas, un viejo letrero que se podía leer "Bosque Surrey". Penetró el oscuro bosque. La lluvia no parecía parar, pero dentro, los espesos ramajes de los árboles que se extendían a algún par de metros, lo cubrían de la lluvia a la vez que oscurecían más el entorno.

Un siseo detrás de él fue lo único que lo hizo detenerse…

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Hablaba…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

Entre el sonido de la poca lluvia que se colaba entre las ramas y varios truenos que iluminaban repentinamente su alrededor, distinguió unas palabras.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Era parcel…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

- _Te esperábamos_ – Pronunció una pequeña serpiente.

- _¿Esperarme?_ – Preguntó Harry al reptil.

La serpiente se deslizó cerca de sus pies. Harry la siguió por una buena parte de camino, aunque le parecía algo tonto seguir a un animal que le decía que era bienvenido a un bosque que nunca había visitado.

No sabía porque estaba allí, ni mucho menos siguiendo a una serpiente cualquiera; pero lo que si sabía era que ese bosque, que se encontraba tan cerca de Privet Drive, tenía algo que él quería y anhelaba: respuestas…

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Algo lo llamaba…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

Siguió corriendo detrás de la serpiente, hasta que llegó a un punto donde los árboles escaseaban, exactamente, haciendo un tipo de círculo si se miraba desde arriba.

La lluvia pasaba libremente en todo aquel círculo, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Observó los árboles, desde arriba hasta sus raíces y se concentró en el suelo…

.-.

.-.

_Se movía._

.-.

.-.

Se fue acercando lentamente, y sin verlo, entendió: todo el suelo se encontraba forrado de víboras. El siseo general de los reptiles alejó por instinto a Harry dos pasos hacía atrás.

- _No dudes en mirar hacia atrás… Creo que ellos te esperaban…_ - Harry comenzó creer que el estar allí no era una simple coincidencia. Las palabras de la serpiente fueron claras…

.-.

.-.

.-.

"_Ellos te esperaban…"_

.-.

.-.

.-.

"_Ellos te esperaban…"_

.-.

.-.

.-.

"_Ellos"_

.-.

.-.

.-.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo lenta y sigilosamente. Un espeluznante trueno, acompañado de un rayo hizo que volviera mirar hacia delante. Respirando entrecortadamente, volvió hacía atrás. La poca luz de la noche le permitió ver solamente dos siluetas. Sus gafas se encontraban empapadas y con lo poco que su miopía le permitía ver, los rostros se iluminaron y…

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

- Te lo dije, no era buena idea presentarnos así- dijo una voz poco familiar para Harry.

Se encontraba acostado sobre algo suave. Parecía estar aun un poco mojado, tal vez por la lluvia de la noche pasada. Se sentía un poco afiebrado. Solo oía voces lejanas que hablaban entre sí… pero no lograba reconocerlas.

- No fue mi idea, además, ni siquiera lo teníamos planeado- contestó alguien más, una voz femenina, en la habitación.

- En verdad, no sabemos que rayos esta pasando¿tu sabes algo?- preguntó una tercera voz.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para abrir los ojos. No tenía sus lentes, así que no veía nada.

- ¡Hey! Esta despertando- una voz cercana a el habló. Y sus anteojos llegaron a sus manos gracias a una mano calida que se los dio.

Débilmente, se levantó poco a poco. Era la sala de estar de los Dursley. Pero las personas que estaban eran…

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Imposible…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

_Estaban muertos…_

.-.

.-.

.-.

Harry pudo haber jurado que su corazón se paró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lupin, el cual lo veía preocupado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó en voz baja la pelirroja que se encontraba en el sillón del fondo.

Harry lo negó. Su respiración se entrecortaba. Lo que veía era una mentira. Su mente le jugaba una treta. Había mas personas en esa habitación de las que él creía. Los Dursley, en especial Tía Petunia, se encontraban pálidos e inmóviles.

Sin darse cuenta, y tal vez por instinto, Harry salió disparado de la habitación.

- Harry, debes estar confundido, trata de tran…- trató de dialogar Lupin. Pero Harry estaba en shock. Negó con la cabeza la propuesta de Lupin y salió de la casa.

La lluvia no había parado. Ahora parecía caer con más fuerza, tratando de confundir más al pobre chico. No sabía que hacer. Solo corría. Por segunda vez en ese día, sus pies tomaban la decisión acerca de donde ir. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loco? No, él no estaba mal. Su mundo se encontraba de cabeza.

No sabía que hacer. Solo corría sin importarle el destino. Corría porque quería alejarse de toda aquella gente que solo decía querer ayudarle, pero cada vez lo confundía más. A cada paso y esfuerzo por respirar, un terrible dolor en el pecho se arremolinaba dejándolo sin aliento. No quería pensar en algo más, solo quería estar solo. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el ruido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el concreto. Si alguien detrás de él lo llamaba, a él no le importaba.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró con el parque en el que tantas veces había estado. Sí se quedaba allí, lo encontrarían, y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Siguió corriendo hasta que resbaló por el concreto. Sintió el concreto en su cara.

.-.

.-.

_La lluvia paró._

.-.

.-.

No, no era que hubiese parado, alguien lo protegía con una sombrilla. Y era el mismo hombre que se encontraba en la sala. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se encontraron con los avellana de aquel hombre de cabello negro azabache. Él le sonrió, pero Harry no reaccionó. Era imposible, ilógico.

- Pa… ¿papá?...-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola guapos y guapas lectores(ras):

¿Qué tal? Creo que con este capi los dejé mas confundidos de lo que estaban (al igual que Harry). Por el momento, este capitulo no ofrece muchas respuestas, tal vez es la explicación de la última frase del capi anterior.

No tengo reviews por contestar :(…

Bien, me gustaría saber muxisimo ke les está pareciendo el fic…

**Bethap**

P.D.¡antes de salir de la página¿me dejas un review '?

P.D. 2 : Gracias por leerme!

P.D. 3: Les recomiendo leer este capi con la canción "Shadow" o "Because of you" (Ashlee y Kelly respectivamente, yo me inspiré mientras las escuchaba )


	8. Paralelo

**

* * *

**

Y... ¿Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fac fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más.

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts…¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantasticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

* * *

**Capitulo VIII  
Pararelo**

Las residencias se veían abandonadas. El clima casi invernal, pero las lluvias desgastaban cada vez más las fachadas de aquellas ruinas. Cada casa se encontraba a una buena distancia de la siguiente, lo que daba a indicar que esas residencias eran amplias cuando fueron habitables. La maleza era enorme y cubría la mayor parte de la vista. Aunque lucía con un toque terrorífico, si alguien las pudiese ver, diría que en un tiempo, este Valle fue hermoso.

Y esto era, porque ese Valle, era el Valle de Godric.

Y la razón del abandono de tan bello y paradisíaco lugar debió ser razonable y fuerte. Claro que lo fue. Hace más de 15 años, un doble asesinato en una de las residencias alejó a sus pobladores como si se tratase de una plaga mortífera.

Porque allí, fue donde el destino de la historia del Mundo Mágico tomó otro camino.

La derrota de Mago más Tenebroso de toda la historia, sin lugar a dudas, fue un acontecimiento grandioso y de gran alegría para toda la comunidad mágica. Pero este, se cobró dos vidas humanas, que dejaron a un pequeño de apenas un año de edad huérfano.

Pero a pesar de lo que toda la comunidad pensaba acerca del paradero de lord Voldemort, los habitantes del Valle de Godric abandonaron el lugar tan pronto tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo. Y el actual Valle guardaba la historia de lo que noche de Octubre dejó.

La legendaria residencia de los Potter parecía ser la más desgastada por los años de todas las demás. Allí, algo insólito, ocurriría por segunda ocasión…

--0--

Un destello iluminó el interior, y tan rápido como sucedió, este desapareció.

- Auch… mi cabeza… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién fue…? ¿Lily?- James Potter se incorporó rápidamente del suelo, donde se encontraba- ¿Qué paso aquí? –se preguntó a él mismo al ver el aspecto de su hogar.

- ¡¿Lily?!... Ay, no… ese maldito… ¡¿LILY?!- subió tan rápido como pudo a el segundo piso, donde deseaba ver a su esposa e hijo sanos y salvos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a Lily Potter, que se aferró a él tan pronto lo vio.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Y nuestro bebé? ¡¿Dónde está, James, dónde?!- la pelirroja lloraba desesperada.

- ¿Qué no estaba en la cuna?-

- ¡Lo estaba James, LO ESTABA!- Gritó Lily.

- Lo vamos a encontrar, tranquila, lo encontraremos…- dijo James tratando de consolar a su mujer, aunque el mismo no estaba tranquilo. ¿Y si lord Voldemort se había llevado a su hijo? Y aun peor¿si lo había matado?

James negó con la cabeza su idea y se acercó a la cuna: se encontraba vacía e incluso estaba llena de polvo, muestra que ningún bebé la había habitado en varios años. Corrió hacia la ventana desde la cual se podía observar las casas vecinas. No había señales de vida en ninguna.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?- le preguntó James a Lily.

- No lo sé… por lo visto, mucho-

- Debemos saber que paso aquí, hay que buscar a alguien, el pueblo más cercano-

- ¿Cómo? El pueblo más cercano esta a millas de aquí, y no llegaremos si vamos caminando-

- En escobas…- contestó sencillamente James.

- Vamos James, ve el clima¿qué tal si nos parte un rayo? Piensa en algo más práctico…-

- ¡Es lo mas práctico Lily¿Quieres que haga un transportador hasta Londres¡No sabemos si lord Voldemort tiene dominio sobre el mundo mágico!- gritó desesperado James. Lily trato de contener el llanto mientras miraba el rostro furioso de su esposo.

- No Lily, yo solo…- susurró James mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja que volvía a llorar en silencio- Yo…yo también quiero encontrar a Harry, pero… no nos podemos exponer.-

- Lo entiendo… pero Harry es muy pequeño, no puede defenderse solo, él…- el nudo en la garganta de Lily se deshizo por completo al volver a llorar sobre el hombro de James.

-Tal vez, ya no sea tan pequeño…-susurró tan bajo que su esposa no se percató…

--0--

- ¡Lily! Estas escobas no funcionan…- se quejó James al ver que su escoba no respondía, y no se había elevado ni un milímetro del suelo.

- Si, ya me di cuenta…¬¬- dijo mientras lanzaba su escoba a unos cuantos metros.

- Creo que si tendremos que hacer un transportador…- tomó una pelota vieja (N/A: Que obviamente perteneció a Harry cuando era bebé xD) y lanzó un hechizo – ¡Listo, ven Lily-

- ¡Hey, eso es de Harry…-

- No creo que le importe que la tomemos - Lily lo miró furiosa – Luego le compraremos otra… ¬¬-

- Esta bien, ahora, tres, dos, uno…- ambos tocaron la pelota al mismo tiempo, pero nada paso.

- ¿Seguro que lo hiciste un transportador?- preguntó Lily desconfiada.

- ¡Claro! Si piensas que no lo hago bien, pruébalo tú…-

Lily lanzó el mismo hechizo, pero notó que ningún tipo de rayo salió de su varita. La observo detenidamente y probó con un hechizo más fácil:

- _Lumos_-

De nuevo, nada. Probó con más hechizos pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Su varita permanecía inanimada.

- ¿No me digas que la bruja más inteligente del colegio no puede hacer un transportador?- dijo James arqueando las cejas.

- No soy yo James, algo extraño pasa…-

- No intentes justificarte, no puedes hacerlo-

- Es verdad, prueba algún hechizo, el más sencillo, lo que sea-

- Lo haré para que veas que no pasa nada extraño aquí- James sacó de su túnica su varita y la agitó apuntando a un tronco de árbol que estaba tumbado al fondo del jardín. No consiguió hacer nada.

- Me hechizaste…-

- ¡No James!-

James observó a Lily: estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Pero por qué su varita no respondía a los hechizos que conjuraba? No solo su varita no funcionaba, también…

- Espera, ni nuestras varitas, ni las escobas funcionan… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó James.

- Es como si la magia hubiese desaparecido- reflexionó Lily.

- Creo que la única manera de ir al pueblo más cercano es…- James observó sobre el hombro de la pelirroja el bosque que comenzaba donde el jardín de su casa terminaba…

--0--

- Genial James¡Genial!- Lily se encontraba totalmente empapada, igual que su esposo. La noche los había caído y una feroz tormenta los sorprendió en medio de aquel bosque. No sabían ni donde estaban y si iban en la dirección correcta. Lily comenzó a reír.

- Basta, no me hagas cosquillas- dijo entre risitas.

- Yo no soy-

Lily paró de reír y bajo la mirada lentamente. Varias serpientes rodeaban los pies de la pelirroja, la cual palideció rápidamente.

- ¡Serpientes!-

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó desconcertado James.

- ¡Debajo de tus pies!- gritó Lily la cual ya se había echado a correr.

- ¡Espera Lily, no me dejes aquí!- gritó James y trató de alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Durante unos minutos corrieron por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. Al parecer, todo el lugar estaba intestado de los reptiles. No se detuvieron hasta que los dos estuvieron cansados.

- Te asustaste¿no?- preguntó Lily ahora riendo del hecho.

- ¡Claro que no, solo quería seguirte, no te podías ir sola ¬¬- dijo James orgulloso.

Un siceo cerca de ellos hizo que ambos se echaran a huir por segunda ocasión.

Se detuvieron hasta que llegaron frente a un tipo de circulo que parecía moverse, donde no había árbol alguno y asustados, se inmovilizaron al verlo. Sin decir palabra alguna, Lily se aferró fuertemente a James temblando. Por un momento, parecían estatuas, sin mover ningún músculo. En ese momento, otros pasos se escucharon. Fue cuando ambos reaccionaron y observaron con pavor al recién llegado. Estaba de espaldas, y al parecer era un adolescente, el cual también se inmovilizó frente a aquel círculo. Un siceo alejado… El individuo comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza hacia donde ellos se encontraban… Un trueno espantoso, un rayo gigantesco iluminó el bosque y el chico volvió a mirar hacía el frente. Por unos instantes volvió a estar inmóvil, y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo hacía atrás.

Lily soltó un grito ahogado.

El chico cayó de espaldas inconsciente.

.-.

_Era idéntico a James…_

_.-._

Ambos se hincaron para ver más de cerca al adolescente inconsciente. Por un momento lo observaron tratando de identificarlo, hasta que otro rayo volvió a iluminar el bosque. Lily dio un salto hacia atrás. No había sido su imaginación, aquel chico tenía un parecido impresionante con James.

Los dos callaron y se guardaron para sí mismos lo que creían acerca de la identidad de aquel chico. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta llegar de nuevo al Valle de Godric, que estaba más cerca que viajar al pueblo próximo.

--0--

- ¿Qué diablos pasa?- dijo James tratando de encender a la manera muggle la chimenea.

- Si tuviese idea, no estaríamos aquí- reclamó casada Lily mientras observaba al chico inconsciente en un sofá. Algo le decía que el gran parecido con James no era una simple coincidencia.

- Pase lo que pase, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí- James analizaba si había daño, pero al parecer, lo único que había dañado era por el paso de los años –Por lo menos, ya tenemos fuego, y estamos juntos- sonrió a Lily mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- Despiértame cuando la pesadilla termine- susurró Lily mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba abrazar por James.

--0--

El crujir del fuego de la chimenea se mezcló con el de la puerta. Lentamente esta se abrió. Alguien puso un pie dentro de la casa, lo que hizo un fuerte y molesto ruido de rechinar de las tablas del suelo. Esto hizo que James despertara. Todo se encontraba oscuro y se iluminaba por las débiles llamas de la chimenea que amenazaban con extinguirse. Sacó su varita y se levanto lentamente del sofá, tratando de no despertar a Lily (N/A: Para mí que ya era experto en eso xD). Apuntando su varita hacia el frente y caminando sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta. Defendería a su familia cuantas veces fuera necesario. Su varita se resbalaba de sus manos por el sudor frío. Durante segundos, los dos seres concientes en esa habitación no hicieron movimiento alguno.

La puerta se cerró y un castaño de ojos miel entró rápidamente. Ambos hombres se observaron por un momento sin decir nada, hasta que poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus rostros…

- ¿Lunático¿Eres tú?- dijo James bajando su varita.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! Y sí yo fuera tú trataría de defenderme con algún objeto muggle- dijo Lupin aún sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que está pasando?- Preguntó James.

- No lo se exactamente, pero por el momento ningún objeto mágico funciona…-

- Espera, despertaré a Lily-

Para la pelirroja ver a su viejo amigo fue una sorpresa mayor que para James.

- Pero pasa, no esta muy presentable la casa ¿sabes? parece como si no la hubiese limpiado en años…- dijo Lily apenada mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

- Creo que eso también hay que explicarlo…-susurró el hombre lobo mientras se sentaba en la sala. Con la luz de las llamas Lupin pudo ver que Harry se encontraba allí, inconsciente, pero sano y salvo - ¿Cómo encontraron a Harry?- preguntó confundido Lupin.

- ¿Qué? ¿Harry?- dijo James confundido.

- Lo hemos estado buscando, nos tenía preocupados…-dijo Lupin acercándose al sofá donde se encontraba Harry ignorando las preguntas de James y la mirada confundida de Lily. Lo miró por unos momentos para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, y recordó el hecho de que James y Lily solo habían conocido a Harry cuando era un bebé, y tal vez no lo habían reconocido.

- ¿Hablas del chico? Lo encontramos en el bosque, mientras tratábamos de llegar al pueblo próximo –explicó James.

- James, Lily –dijo seriamente Lupin- Él es Harry, su hijo, Harry Potter…-

--0--

- Es por eso que quise venir aquí, pensé que aparecerían aquí- concluyó su explicación Lupin.

- Quiero saber si entendí ¿tú viniste hasta aquí, ya que Sirius revivió, y pensaste que nosotros también reviviríamos porque la magia desapareció?-

- Bueno… si, es la explicación más lógica que puedo encontrarle a todo esto –dijo Lupin después de la larga explicación. James fijó su mirada en el suelo, aún tratando de asimilar que había muerto a manos de lord Voldemort, dejando solo a Harry hasta que conoció a Sirius, y luego que este había muerto.

Lupin miraba a Lily, que se encontraba hincada junto a Harry, acariciaba tiernamente su rostro.

- ¿Y donde esta Sirius?- preguntó James.

- ¿Sirius? ¡Cierto! ¡Sirius!- Lupin dio un salto del sofá recordando que veía con él en el coche y lo había dejado fuera, esperándolo.

- "¿Sirius? ¡Cierto! ¡Sirius!" –Imitó con una voz chillona Sirius que acababa de entrar en la casa – Me dejaste esperándote como idiota en el coche…-

- Lo olvidé –dijo Lupin riendo.

- Si de Lupin dependiera, me quedaría congelándome allá-

- ¿Sirius?- Lily dejó a Harry y corrió a abrazar a Canuto- ¡SIRIUS!

- ¡Lily, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- dijo emocionado Sirius.

Lupin observaba la escena alegre. Nunca imaginó disfrutar de la compañía de sus mejores amigos de nuevo. Los viejos tiempos parecían volver y sus mejores amigos charlaban como si nada hubiese pasado. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando James y Sirius ya se encontraban bromeando.

Se entraba feliz, sobre todo, porque Harry conocería a sus padres. Harry seguía inconsciente al fondo de la sala de estar. El licántropo recordó que tenía que llevar a Harry a Privet Drive 4 y avisar a los demás que ya lo había encontrado.

- No quisiera ser aguafiestas, pero debemos devolver a Harry a Privet Drive, seguro el resto de la orden lo debe estar buscando…- interrumpió Lupin.

- Sigues siendo el mismo aguafiestas del colegio, Lunático –dijo Sirius en tono de reproche.

- ¿Qué? ¿A Privet Drive? ¿Harry vivió todos estos años con los Dursley? ¡Eran patéticos!- exclamó James –no es nada contra tu hermana Lily, pero eran más estúpidos que un papel tapiz…-

- Si el resto de la Orden lo está buscando, debemos ir, al menos para que no se preocupen más… -dijo la siempre correcta Lily Potter.

- Bien, iremos, pero solo porque avisaremos a la orden… -advirtió James de mala gana.

--0--

Privet Drive 4 se puso de cabeza con la llegada de sus especiales visitantes.

A Petunia se le fue la sangre a los pies al ver a su hermana junto con James Potter y el padrino de su sobrino. Ni que decir de Tío Vernon, que parecía que sus ojos se desorbitaban y casi le da un paro cardiaco. Y Dudley, el seguía siendo el estúpido de Dudley.

Luego de dejar a Harry en el sofá de la sala de estar de Privet Drive, los presentes guardaron silencio por un buen rato. Los Dursley se habían amontonado en una esquina, como si James, Lily o Sirius fuesen a morderlos o comerlos (N/A: Bueno, porque a Lupin ya lo conocían).

- Bien, creo que lo único que falta es esperar a Tonks o a Ojo-Loco –comentó Lupin tratando de romper el hielo.

- Y esperar que Harry despierte –dijo Lily.

- Te lo dije, no era buena idea presentarnos así –bromeó James con Lily.

- No fue mi idea, además, ni siquiera lo teníamos planeado –siguió Lily.

- En verdad, no sabemos que rayos esta pasando¿tú sabes algo? –preguntó Lupin a Sirius.

Sirius, que se encontraba junto a Harry lo negó y se volvió para seguir observando algún cambio en Harry. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente y eso era preocupante. Pero luego de unos momentos, el chico comenzó a tratar de abrir los ojos…

- ¡Hey! Esta despertando –avisó a los demás Sirius. Harry abrió difícilmente los ojos. Sirius le dio a Harry sus gafas y este, como si supiese que alguien se las daría, las tomó. Se incorporó y por algunos segundos observó toda la habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó curiosa Lily. Harry lo negó.

Por el momento nadie hizo ningún movimiento. Harry seguía observándolos a todos detenidamente tratando de explicar lo que pasaba. Pero sin previó aviso o razón alguna, Harry salió disparado de la habitación.

- Harry, debes estar confundido, trata de tran…- trató de dialogar Lupin. Pero Harry estaba en shock. Negó con la cabeza la propuesta de Lupin y salió de la casa. Lupin intento seguirlo pero alguien lo detuvo.

- Yo iré por él, es mi hijo, y creo que… que está muy confundido –James tomó un paraguas que había en la entrada y salió tras de Harry.

Iba a ser una tarea difícil, puesto que Harry ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí. James corrió tras de él, pero parecía que no se detendría fácilmente. Harry era muy rápido y la lluvia volvía resbaloso el concreto.

- ¡HARRY! –gritó James, pero lo ignoró.

Luego de correr por varías calles, se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un parque. James aprovecho ese descanso para respirar un poco más profundo. El vaho salía cada vez que expiraba. Y de nuevo, cuando James alzó la vista, Harry se encontraba corriendo. Lo siguió, esta vez estaba muy cerca y si no lo lograba alcanzar, perdería su oportunidad.

- Era mejor cuando no sabía caminar…¬¬- susurró James mientras corría.

Estando a unos metros de él, James tuvo que parar, puesto que Harry había resbalado y caído en el suelo.

"Eso debió doler . " pensó James. Se acercó lentamente, parecía que no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Lo cubrió con su paraguas. Harry volteó a verlo. Esos impresionantes y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda lo miraban confundido. James sintió como si su estómago se contrajo por la emoción. ¡Allí estaba, por fin junto a su hijo! James le sonrió tímidamente a Harry.

- Pa… ¿papá?...-

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola mis queridos(as) lectores (ras):

Otro nuevo capi. Ahora, todo desde la perspectiva de los recién resucitados xD.

Creo que sigue siendo un poco confuso el fic, pero espero que este capi aclaré un poco las dudas. ¡Me interesa muxisimo saber q les pareció!

Y antes de irme, respuesta a mis queridisisisisimos reviews:

**DeIHiOgA:** Mmmm, te estas acercando muxo a mi idea del fic. Creo q todo efecto q tenía la magia sobre la muerte pudo haberse hecho reversible. Sobre las otras dudas, algunas de tus inquietudes se resolverán en el próximo capi. Y también tendré en el otro capi la continuación de este reencuentro padre-hijo (es muy difícil imaginar este encuentro, es muy especial :P). ¡Gracias por seguir mandando tu opinión, enserio, muxisimas gracias! Y no olvides dejarme uno en con este capi, porfitas nn…

Eso es todo. ¡Hasta la proxima!

**Bethap **

P.D.¡Dejen un review!


	9. Encuentros

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**Capitulo IX**

**Encuentros…**

_¿Y si pudiéramos remediar los errores del pasado?_

.-.

_Al reloj poco le importa lo que pase…_

.-.

…_sigue siempre corriendo _

.-.

Voces. Un ligero golpeteo cercano. Lo único que Harry Potter podía percibir de su exterior era sonidos mal sintonizados. Y lo único que podía percibir de su propio cuerpo era un dolor de cabeza fatal acompañado de una fiebre ligera. Por segunda vez en ese día, abrió los ojos después de haber estado inconsciente. Se encontraba en Privet Drive, pero ahora, en su habitación. Habría jurado haber visto a sus padres en un extraño sueño. Se sentó en su cama y volteó hacia la ventana. Aun seguía lloviendo. Las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente sobre la ventana, y el paisaje aun era gris.

Y sin advertirlo, la puerta se abrió.

- Veo que ya despertaste –dijo sonriente su ex profesor Remus Lupin.

- ¿Profesor Lupin, pero, ¿cuándo llegó?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Está mañana, cuando te trajimos, no pasaste la noche aquí ¿sabias?- dijo el licántropo adoptando un tono serio.

Las palabras de Lupin le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Harry. Entonces, todo lo que sucedió, ¿era real?

- Sabes Harry, creo que debimos haberte visitado desde hace unas semanas… -comentó Lupin al ver que el rostro de Harry se había tornado pálido – Nosotros no tenemos una explicación más lógica sobre lo que esta pasando que la que tu puedes tener -

- ¿Nosotros? –Preguntó desconcertado Harry –Entonces, no fue un sueño-susurró Harry, que fue escuchado por Lupin.

- Harry-le llamo Remus Lupin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando que el hiciera lo mismo –Hace apenas un par de días, me encontraba cerca de donde debería estar el Ministerio de Magia….y…y… -las palabras se amontonaban en la cabeza del licántropo sin saber que decir –y… no se de donde…él… Sirius estaba allí… igual de confundido que tu en este momento…-

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. La realidad le fue aclarada a Harry en tan solo unas palabras. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo por que la lógica en su cabeza le decía que eso era imposible. No era cierto, no podía ser. Pero recordó que en el mundo mágico hasta lo imposible podía ocurrir; lo difícil era explicar como sin ésta, lo imposible ocurrió. Por un largo rato, Lupin y Harry se limitaron a escuchar el golpeteo suave que causaban las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal.

-¿Cómo? –Susurró Harry tan bajo, que ni con el silencio de la habitación pudo escucharse. Alguien conversaba tranquilamente en la sala de estar, él lo sabía. Escuchaba voces con el silencio creado en la habitación y sabía que lo había, sin embargo no lograba reconocerlas.

-Nunca había pasado algo así, al menos que este registrado en libros…-dijo Lupin con voz más fuerte y segura.

-Y mis padres…-trató de formular Harry mientras tenía la vista puesta en la nada, pero Lupin lo interrumpió

-Muy temprano, esta mañana, luego de encontrarme con Sirius, nos dirigimos al Valle Godric. Parece que ellos te encontraron primero-sonrió –por que desde que saliste todos te estábamos buscando, ¿sabías que ellos te llevaron al que un día fue tu hogar? Y vaya que tuve razón al verificar si lo mismo había pasado con Lily y James-

-Entonces, ellos están…-

-…vivos, si Harry, nadie se puede explicar como, pero el hecho es que lo están. Tan reales como tú y yo estamos aquí…y… quieren conocerte… tal vez por que solo te recuerdan como un bebé, no como un adolescente de 16 años-

-Yo… no… puedo…-dijo cortante, tratando de no ver a su ex profesor.

-Para ninguno de nosotros fue fácil- dijo Remus Lupin sentándose en la cama de Harry junto a él –Pero el hecho es que están aquí, de vuelta, no sabemos cómo, por qué o qué los trajo, pero es el momento de aprovechar el tiempo perdido… si quieres conocerlos, estarán en el comedor-

La puerta se cerró cuando Lupin salió por ella, dejando a Harry encerrado en las cuatro paredes que constituían la alcoba. Tal vez lo había deseado toda su vida, estar con esos seres que hoy vivían y se encontraban a unos metros de él, pero la realidad es muy distinta que la imaginación. En su vida habían pasado tantas cosas que no compartió con ellos, y ahora sus propios padres se volvían para él unos extraños. La verdad duele. Pero era la fría realidad de su vida, y no podía aceptar de un momento a otro, como si nada hubiese pasado, a dos personas que no conocían nada sobre él. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía rechazarlos ni mucho menos. Tendría que conocerlos, sin importar cuanto trabajo le costará.

Con su mano posada en la perilla de la puerta, y dando un largo suspiro, salió de su habitación. Pronto las voces procedentes de la cocina de tía Petunia llegaron hasta sus oídos. Sobresalían la de Lupin y Sirius. Se detuvo.

.-.

_Sirius_

.-.

Si, su padrino. El que desapareció detrás del velo el verano pasado. En carne y hueso, charlando tranquilamente con sus viejos amigos…

-Me lo imaginó…-comentó Remus entre risas.

-Pero si lo hubieses visto, James no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de quitarse todo ese lodo de encima-seguía narrando Sirius.

Lentamente, siguió bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar al pequeño corredor de la entrada, el cual daba hacia la cocina. Allí estaba. Inconfundible. El cabello rojizo de su madre caía suavemente por sus hombros. Reía de lo que Remus, Sirius y su esposo hablaban, mientras que del otro lado de la mesa, tía Petunia, y tal vez el resto de la familia Dursley (pues solo veía una parte de la mesa), miraban pálidos y atónitos la escena. La observó. Solo la conocía por las fotografías del álbum obsequio de Hagrid. Y sin embargo le seguía pareciendo hermosa.

.-.

_Dos esmeraldas brillantes…_

.-.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado allí, hasta que la pelirroja se sintió observada y trató de buscar a alguien en el corredor. Pero Harry estaba perfectamente oculto detrás de la planta que adornaba la mesa de le entrada. No. No lo podía hacer; aparecer de la nada diciendo "¡Hey! Aquí estoy" no era una opción para presentarse. Corrió hasta su habitación, para hacer lo único que en ese día, dormir.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

_Tintineo._

…

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por la terrible jaqueca que tenía. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que tenía sus gafas puestas, pues había caído dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Alto. Su respiración se corto.

.-.

_Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…_

.-.

…_la montaña va a Mahoma_

.-.

Por no quererlo, se estaba enfrentando sin previo aviso. Su madre acomodaba en su mesita de noche una bandeja con varios platos de comida y no se había percatado que el moreno estaba ahora despierto.

No tardo mucho en terminar de acomodar todo perfectamente. Ambos ojos esmeraldas se conectaron. Y la emoción enveneno la habitación…

- He…pensé q-que tendrías hambre… -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo nerviosamente.

- G-gracias –apenas gesticuló Harry.

Y sin que algo más sucediera en ese momento, las dos almas se unieron en un abrazo. Un abrazo que solo se puede resumir en una palabra: amor. Un abrazo que tuvo que esperar más de 15 años en realizarse. No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, ni cuando empezó…

_.-._

_El tiempo se congeló…_

_.-._

Incontables pensamientos cruzaban por las mentes de madre e hijo. Lily solo podía pensar en todo lo que su hijo había sufrido en su ausencia; y Harry, en como pudo ser su vida estando a un lado de su familia. Sin tener que sufrir rechazo y malos tratos junto a sus tíos.

Una lágrima fresca trazo su camino por la mejilla de Harry. Se aferró fuertemente a su madre, con temor a que eso fuera una ilusión que pronto se desvanecería. Pero no se fue. Se quedó con él, tratándole de expresar todo el amor que tenía dentro de sí para ese ser que solo había conocido como un bebé, el calor de una madre que todas las noches, después del asesinato, había necesitado.

Y desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, James Potter observaba sonriente la escena…

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

El timbre volvió a sonar en Privet Drive 4. La tarde caía lentamente, junto con la lluvia que no había parado. Tío Vernon camino pesadamente, como si en cada paso hiciese un esfuerzo maratónico por llegar a la puerta.

- Buenos días…buscaba a Harry Po…-

- ¡Chico! Te llaman –gruño al ver que se trataba de otra amiguita de su sobrino. Ese día había sido terrible para los Dursley, que deseaban que todo terminara.

Harry, que se encontraba en la sala de estar escuchando la interminable conversación entre los ex merodeadores, dio un salto de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

Apenas la castaña vio al chico, soltó inmediatamente un caudal de información que Harry tuvo que procesar rápidamente.

- Lo he encontrado, se exactamente lo que esta pasando: porque no Hogwarts, magia ni hechizos –dijo mientras pasaba dentro de la casa a pesar de no ser invitada -¿Sabes? Es muy interesante visitar la biblioteca mientras no hay nada más que hacer. Y mientras lo hacía me topé con un libro muy especial, el cual decía porque pasaba esto. Al principio creí que se trataba solamente de una leyenda muggle como tantas que suelen haber por allí, pero no, al ver el nombre de la autora pensé lo contrario –agregó, pasando a la sala tranquilamente como si se tratará de su casa –Y tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero existe la posibilidad de que…-

Hermione se paró en seco. Apenas había dado la vuelta para dejar de dar la espalda al resto de la sala.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta –susurró.

Remus Lupin, el único al que sería _normal_ ver, la saludo.

-Pro-profesor Lupin…-

-¿Qué tal Hermione, creo que nos adelantamos a tu visita-dijo mientras la castaña miraba algo sorprendida al los Potter.

-No pude venir antes-

-Disculpen, creo que no los he presentado –dijo Lupin observando a Hermione y luego a James y Lily.

-Hermione, ellos son James y Lily Potter; Lily, James, ella es Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts y también la mejor amiga de Harry – Hermione alargó al mano para saludar a los Potter.

-Ella le salvó el cuello a Sirius… -agregó Lupin haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Si porque mi mejor amigo no pudo hacerlo… -gruñó Sirius…

-Hem… hem… ¿puedo hablar un momento con Harry? – preguntó Hermione a los presentes…

-Claro-

-Si –

-No hay problema –

-Como quieras –

-En… ¿privado? – agregó al castaña.

- Adelante –le sugirió el licántropo.

Hermione sonrió a los presentes, y tomando a Harry de la mano, lo "arrastró" a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta frenéticamente, entró a la habitación de Harry.

-Bien, si todo ocurre como yo creo, entonces se lo que está pasando aquí… -comenzó tranquilamente Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido Harry.

-Al hecho que no haya magia desde este verano –dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Mira –dijo sacando un enorme y antiguo libro de la mochila que cargaba al hombro –Fui a la biblioteca ayer por la mañana, en realidad, buscaba algo nuevo que leer y me topé nada más y nada menos que con el libro "Astros y Galaxias" de Nicole Sitewell, así que comencé a leerlo. En él, encontré una descripción de lo que está pasando en este momento. Al principio creí que se trataba de alguna de esas leyendas muggles que se inventan, pero al ver que se trataba de Nicole Sitewell, comencé a creerla…-

-¿Quién rayos es Nicole Sitewell? –preguntó Harry sin entender aun de lo que hablaba Hermione.

-¿Qué haces durante las clases de astrología Harry? ¿Dormir?- Harry encogió los hombros inocente –Bien, te explicaré. Nicole Sitewell fue una famosa escritora de libros sobre astrología. Escribió más de 200 libros. Fue famosa no solo por la calidad y exactitud de sus creaciones, sino porque publicó un libro tanto para la comunidad mágica como la muggle. Y es precisamente este que tengo en mis manos: "Astros y Galaxias" –señaló el nombre de la escritora grabado con letras doradas debajo del titulo.

-¿Y porqué haría algo así?-

Hermione suspiro tratando de tenerle un poco de paciencia a su mejor amigo, que parecía no tener aun idea siquiera de lo que hablaba.

-Lo escribió especialmente por lo que dice el capitulo 7 de este tomo… -abrió el libro. Lucía desgastado y las páginas eran muy amarillas. Hermione señaló lo que parecía (N/A: Lo que parecia xD….) ser un párrafo –"Cuando las galaxias formen un ángulo recto (90º), lo imposible desaparecerá, y la magia no volverá, hasta que las galaxias deshagan el desorden"-

-¿Deshagan el desorden? –preguntó Harry confundido, luego de escuchar atentamente la lectura de Hermione, ya que el libro parecía estar en latín.

-Quiere decir, que cuando se rompa la alineación del ángulo de 90º, la magia volverá…-

-Y mis padres desaparecerán… -susurró Harry.

Hermione se detuvo un momento. Era cierto, si esta alineación había regresado a los padres de Harry, cuando esta terminará, desaparecería tanto los Potter como Sirius. Harry había clavado la vista en el libro. Se veía distante. Debía haber sido muy tonta para no pensar en ello.

-¿Cuánto durará esto? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione reaccionó ante la pregunta de Harry.

-Varia –dijo un poco preocupada –Nicole escribió que en algunas ocasiones puede durar años, o en otras…-

Harry levanto la vista en espera de que Hermione terminará de hablar. La castaña suspiro…

-…o en otras, solo… solo se-semanas, Harry –dijo un poco nerviosa –Hem…creo que Ron está muy bien, tal vez lo podremos ver luego –agregó, pero Harry parecía estar demasiado concentrado pensando en otras cosas.

El claxon de un auto sacó de inmediato a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-Es papá –dijo Hermione mientras veía por la ventana.

Harry aun observaba el libro, como si así encontrara una solución.

-Harry –Hermione se volvió con Harry mientras lo tomaba de las manos…-Disfrútalo mientras dure, ¿quieres?-

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde creen que vamos a dormir?- preguntó Sirius algo aburrido, mientras estaban todos reunidos en la pequeña habitación de Harry.

Habían sido "retirados" amablemente por tío Vernon, luego de pasar casi todo el día en la sala.

-No podremos quedarnos aquí todos en la habitación de Harry –reflexionó Remus.

-Les ofrecería quedarse en mi casa, pero desapareció junto con el resto del mundo mágico –bufó Sirius.

-O en Valle de Godric, pero no creo que esté en condiciones… -mencionó Lily.

-Bien Harry, quitate de allí, tu madre dormirá en tu cama –ordenó James a Harry dando por sentado que se quedaría allí.

-Tengo un buen espacio en mi casa, ¿saben? –mencionó Lupin

-¡Yo tomó este pedazo de suelo! –señaló Sirius

-¡Y yo por acá! –pidió James.

-¡ESPEREN! –Gritó Lily –Remus dice que podemos quedarnos en su casa-

-¿Y qué hay de Harry? –preguntó James.

-Puedo irme con ustedes –se apresuró a decir Harry.

-¿Seguro? ¿No hay problema con tus tios? –preguntó el licántropo.

-No, claro que no –respondió sonriente Harry

-Entonces, ¡a la cueva del lobo! –gritó con ánimo Sirius…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hola

Disculpen la tardanza…

Pero aquí esta el final de este capitulo….

Faltan muxas aventuras por recorrer en esta alocado fic…

Hasta luego!

**Bethap **


	10. En la cueva del lobo

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo. 

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**En la cueva del lobo**

Harry frunció el entrecejo observando detenidamente la singular casa que tenía frente.

Localizado entre dos grandes edificios ejecutivos, el hogar de Remus Lupin parecía una insignificante estructura en comparación de los vecinos.

Aunque la casa era de dos pisos, parecía pequeñísima en relación a aquellos edificios en el corazón de Londres, de 50 pisos o más.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día o qué? –protestó Sirius Black al ver que todos veían el edificio como si estuviesen hipnotizados.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Remus cuando introducía la llave correcta abriendo así la puerta de la entrada.

Los cinco entraron en la casa del licántropo, y en realidad, a pesar que el aspecto exterior no era de admirarse, su interior sí. Lupin encendió las luces en el interior, mostrando así la gracia de su casa.

El piso estaba completamente alfombrado, resaltando los hermosos muebles de caoba labrados exquisitamente. Las puertas, grandes y elegantes, tenían pequeños detalles brillantes que cerraban con broche de oro todo el ambiente. A pesar de parecer muy antigua, todo el inmueble conservaba la majestuosidad de sus buenos tiempos.

-Vaya Lunático¿por qué nunca nos mostraste este lugar? –dijo James sin perder detalle.

-Eso es porque tengo poco tiempo viviendo aquí –contestó sonriente Lupin.

Lily reprimió un bostezó con su mano, que no paso desapercibido por su esposo.

-¿Estás cansada? –preguntó preocupado James

-Solo tengo un poco de sueño –aseguró Lily.

-¡Perdón, debo mostrarles las habitaciones, olvide cuanto tiempo llevaban despiertos –mencionó Lupin mientras los invitaba a pasar a la planta alta.

Harry los siguió hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde las habitaciones se distribuían en pasillos pequeños hacia la derecha e izquierda.

-En la puerta en el fondo del pasillo a la derecha esta el baño, y al lado de ella esta mi habitación, allí dormiremos Sirius y yo…-señaló Lupin.

-¿Qué¿Tendré que compartir habitación con Lunático? Todo menos eso…-reprochó Sirius

Lupin sonrió alegre y continuó.

–Y por allá –señaló el pasillo a la izquierda –en la primera puerta esta la recámara principal, puedes quedarte allí con Lily –dijo dirigiéndose a James –Y Harry, puedes quedarte en la habitación que esta enfrente, no es muy grande, pero creo que podrás quedarte allí por unos días.

- ¡Esperen¿Harry podrá dormir solo, y yo tendré que compartir la habitación contigo? –dijo Sirius, a quien le hubiese fascinado la idea de quedarse con su ahijado o James, y no con el "socialmente correcto" Remus Lupin.

-Si, es eso o el desván… tu decides, no te obligo a nada –bromeó Lupin –y ahora vamos a dormir, Lily y James necesitan descansar –Sirius hizo una mueca molesta –y tu también…

Sirius sonrió y siguió a Remus mientras lo seguía molestando, y seguramente haría lo mismo durante toda la noche.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó Lily mientras veía a Sirius y Remus entrar a la habitación.

-Les hará bien…-dijo encogiendo los hombros James.

-Yo…yo…voy a m-mi habitación –dijo Harry casi en murmuró.

-No tienes que pedir permiso para hacerlo –dijo James sonriéndole.

A pesar de que ya habían convivido durante ese día, aun sentía cierto miedo a tener que enfrentarse a hablar sobre él a sus padres. Eran sus progenitores, cierto, pero había vivido quince años sin ellos, y había aun muchas cosas que ellos no conocían acerca de él, y la simple idea de tener que contarle todo lo que había sufrido sin ellos lo hacía querer alejarse antes de que se tocará el tema.

Y sin decir nada más, y con su baúl de cosas por delante, se encerró en su habitación. James y Lily intercambiaron miradas y entraron el la habitación que Remus les había señalado.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Lily se acostó cansada luego de haber acomodado todo el cuarto. James se sentó en la cama junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jame preocupado.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada, eso es todo –dijo Lily sonriendo.

-No te creo, se que te pasa algo –

Lily suspiró y se incorporó rápidamente.

-James…tú y yo, en realidad, nunca imaginamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas así. Tuvimos suerte en revivir y saber que es lo que había pasado con nuestro hijo y…-

-Cariño –interrumpió James –Lo bueno de todo esto, es que él esta bien, es lo más importante, más importante aun que si estábamos muertos o no.

-Pero, hubiese preferido verlo crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, hacer su primer hechizo…-

-…verlo sobre una escoba –agregó James –yo también lo quisiera, pero debemos agradecer que tuvimos suerte en conocerlo, y que él nos conociera a nosotros…-

La pelirroja sonrió, y dándole un beso y un "Buenas noches" a su esposo, cayó dormida inmediatamente.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

El estar despierto durante más de 24 horas seguidas no es sinónimo de un buen descanso sin problemas para dormir.

Después de despertarse durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada cada hora, James Potter se dio por vencido. Seguramente Lily dormía placidamente a su lado, y él era él único que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Lily? –

El lugar donde debería estar su esposa se encontraba vacío. Y casualmente, tenía una vaga idea de saber donde estaba.

Perezosamente, salió de la habitación y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Su esposa se encontraba sentada en una silla muy cerca de la cama de Harry. Su semblante la hacía verse preocupada.

Sigilosamente, James camino hasta donde Lily.

-Tiene fiebre –murmuró Lily sin dejar de ver a Harry.

James fijó la vista en su hijo. No parecía estar tan mal, a excepción de que se veía más pálido de lo normal.

-No debió estar mucho tiempo en la lluvia –agregó.

-Estará bien… -aseguró el moreno mientras envolvía con sus brazos a la pelirroja –Es solo fiebre… -

Por un momento, ambos callaron y se dedicaron a velar a Harry. Cada quien, por su parte, atormentándose por las decisiones del pasado, a pesar de que lo ocurrido aquella noche de Octubre no era la culpa de ninguno de los dos.

James fue a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación, recordando

--------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------

-Vamos, James. Todos estarán allí. Será divertido –Lily se encontraba frente al espejo retocándose para salir.

-Prefiero pasar Hallowen aquí en casa. Seguramente el Ministerio estará lleno de burócratas que solo pensarán en convencer a Newman de que aprueben su nuevo "proyecto" de Seguridad Mágica… -se quejó James, que estaba tirado sobre la cama sin intenciones de arreglarse para salir.

Lily lo miró con un gesto de reproche.

-No me obligues a ir, Lily. Además, es el primer Hallowen de Harry… ¿no quieres que la pase mal solo por que su madre quiere quedar bien con su jefe o si? –

-No pensaba llevarlo –dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿QUÉ¿Querías abandonarlo y dejarlo solo en casa…? –dijo escandalizado James. Sabía que era lo más importante para Lily antes de su trabajo.

-Tu querías dejarlo con Petter para ir a la final de Quidditch… y dudo que creas que Petter lo cuidaría bien…- James no tuvo más pretextos a su favor. Lily había dejado el asunto a mano. James intentó con su mueca de tristeza, que siempre solía funcionar.

-Esta bien –se rindió Lily después de un largo suspiro –Nos quedaremos en casa… pero solo por Harry ¿quedó claro? –

James asintió y fue hasta donde estaba la cuna del pequeño Harry.

-¿Quién va a estrenar una escoba hoy…? –preguntó James al bebé mientras lo elevaba.

-¡James! –

----------------------------------End Flash back---------------------------------------

Las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas si esa noche hubiese ido a la famosa "Fiesta de cumpleaños de Newman"… si tan solo hubiera salido del valle de Godric esa maldita noche.

-Debí ir… -dijo de la nada James.

-¿Qué? –susurró Lily al ver que su esposo hablaba luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Esa noche¿recuerdas, el cumpleaños de Newman, debí ir… -dijo condenándose a si mismo James.

-No fue tu culpa, la fue de Petter, no debimos confiar en él, Lupin nos lo dijo –

-Debí advertirlo…-

-¿Y cómo pesabas hacerlo? Confiabas en él, yo confiaba en Petter. Era tu mejor amigo. Solo paso y punto –Lily terminó definitivamente el asunto. No quería discutir sobre algo que no tenía remedio. Volvió la mirada frente a la cama. Harry murmuraba entre sueños mientras presionaba fuertemente su cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James acercándose.

-No lo sé… -

Luego de un momento así, Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, hasta que volvió a quedar tan quieto como antes. Durante el resto de la noche, ninguno se separó de Harry hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo, y regresaron a su habitación. La noche les hizo apreciar la oportunidad de regresar a la vida, y agradecerle a "ese no se que", que la magia se fue, y su muerte se revirtió.

Lo que no sabían, es que a unos kilómetros de allí, alguien se volvía más poderoso, a costa de la energía de Harry…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal?

Un capítulo un poco más tranquilo. ¿Extrañan a Hermione y Ron?

Yo tambien!

El proximo capi, tendremos visitas, respuestas, algo de diversión…

Bueno, ya no les diré más…

Esperen el proximo!

Antes de irme, los reviews ):

**DeIHiOgA**: Que Harry se va a pasar un buen rato, lo hará. Pero de que dure… Sobre la orden de James del capi anterior, en realidad trataba de darle un toque cómico a todo esto, pero creo q no soy muy buena para ello ), ya q no se dio a entender… Espero q te guste este capi… Gracias por tus comentarios!..

Hasta el proximo capi!

**Bethap**


	11. Visitas

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

* * *

**CAPITULO XI  
Visitas.**

El paisaje londinense comenzaba a vestirse de blanco. Diciembre comenzaba con las primeras nevadas de la temporada, mientras los escaparates cambiaban todo tipo de mercancía según vísperas de Navidad. El dulce encanto que diciembre traía consigo para el corazón de Londres fascinaba a cualquiera que pasara por allí en busca de algún regalo, o simplemente curioseando. La gente parecía más feliz aunque sus ropas se cubriesen de nieve. La hermosa vista era envidiable. Y Harry solo admiraba el bello cuadro desde su cama.

Harry había pescado un buen resfriado, y lo único que podía saber acerca del mundo exterior era lo que veía por la ventana. Su madre había insistido en que se quedará en cama todo el día; y lo había arropado de tal manera que le era difícil moverse.

El fuego de la chimenea no elevaba la temperatura de la habitación. Seguramente, fuera, el clima era de lo más crudo. Casi ya 5 meses sin noticias de algún tipo de suceso extraño, o cualesquier cosa que indicara indicios de vida de parte del mundo mágico.

Y sin embargo, esto le causaba una inexplicable felicidad. No le importaba el que nunca más volviese a Hogwarts, o que tal vez ya no jugaría un partido de Quidditch en su vida, al fin de cuentas, tenía lo que quería…

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo la calurosa charla que se daba lugar en la cocina, mientras los tres ex merodeadores y Lily intentaban cocinar algo bueno.

-Yo abro –ofreció el licántropo

Varios saludos y calurosos "Buenos días" se dejaron oír en el pasillo que daba a la entrada. James y Lily intercambiaron miradas confusas. Entonces, de un momento a otro, la silenciosa residencia se llenó de varias voces, risas y charlas cruzadas. Remus volvió con una expresión bastante satisfecha en el rostro.

-James, Lily, quiero que conozcan a unas personas, son amigos cercanos…-dijo Lupin.

Tanto James como Lily, escoltados por Sirius, se dirigieron a la sala. Los Potter quedaron asombrados. La sala parecía estar llena de pelirrojos, exactamente, seis.

-Ellos son los Weasley… -presentó Remus -¡Ah! Y ella, Hermione, creo que ya al conocían –la única chica que no era pelirroja los saludó.

-Arthur Weasley –mencionó al saludar.

-Molly –dijo una mujer simpática y risueña al saludarlos.

-Ginny –dijo una chica pelirroja.

-Ron, soy amigo de Hermione… -

-Y ¿de Harry? –preguntó James. Ron asintió sonrojándose.

-Fred… -

-…y George –

-Y es un honor conocer al Sr. Cornamenta –concluyeron al unísono

-Esperen, ustedes…yo… ¿Cómo saben eso? –cuestionó el moreno.

-Somos sus más fieles seguidores… -contestó Fred.

-…el Mapa Merodeador nos fue de gran ayuda… -agregó George

-…Sortilegios Weasley –exclamaron al unísono

-Si nos pudiera dar su opinión acerca de nuestro trabajo sería un gran honor para nosotros –comentó Fred.

-Pero no hay magia…-agregó George.

-No hay magia –recalcó Fred

-Tienen un talento sorprendente si me lo preguntas –garantizó Sirius cuando vio el rostro de confusión de James.

-Veo que ya comenzaron a conocerse –comentó Remus –Bien…He…verán –continuó dirigiéndose a los Potter –Quería presentarles a los Weasley porque ellos son amigos muy cercanos a nosotros y de Harry… -Lupin hizo una ligera pausa –tal vez por que tuvieron la suerte de conocerlo en el anden 9 ¾ en su primer año… y, bueno, Harry los considera como su fami…- Lupin se detuvo en seco.

-Son muy importantes para él –insinuó Sirius aprovechando la pausa de Remus.

-¡Oh! –alcanzó a decir Lily.

-Algo no huele bien…parece que algo se esta quemando… -comentó Ginny.

Lily abrió los ojos como platos recordando que había dejado comida en el fuego. La pelirroja salió disparada de la sala seguida de la Sra. Weasley. Los que quedaron siguieron conversando.

-Disculpe¿podemos ver a Harry? –preguntó Hermione a Lupin

-Claro Hermione, esta en su habitación, vuelta a la derecha, segunda puerta… -Hermione, Ginny y Ron se dirigieron rápidamente a las escaleras.

-¡Ginny! Solo Hermione y Ron –ordenó el Sr. Weasley.

-Pero papá… -

-Solo Hermione y Ron… -repitió el Sr. Weasley.

-Esta bien Ginny, no tardaremos –dijo Hermione.

Ambos subieron a la alcoba que Harry ocupaba. Hermione se apresuró a tocar la puerta y luego de un "adelante" proveniente del interior de esta pasaron.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione en un gesto de alegría y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ho…Hola "Hedmione"-apenas alcanzó a responder Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron luego de haber escuchado la voz de Harry.

-Ah… Hola Ron…solo pesqué un resfriado, mamá insistió en que no saliera de la habitación… -comentó

-…se preocupa por ti…-dijo Hermione seria, aunque con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro. Harry afirmó –Tenemos buenas noticias…-continuó la castaña sentándose en la cama junto a Harry.

-…estaremos aquí y te estaremos visitando hasta Navidad- complementó el pelirrojo.

-¿Enserio? Eso quiere decir que…- se apresuró Harry.

-…estaremos juntos para la cena de nochebuena- dijo Hermione feliz. Harry sonrió pensando en lo dicho. Todos juntos en nochebuena, sus padres, sus amigos, su padrino…y él.

-Si, pero papá aun esta preocupado por que la magia aun no regresa…-dijo despreocupado Ron.

Inmediatamente, Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Ron en modo de reprensión.

-…pe-pero eso no importa, claro –agregó Ron tratando de alejar a Harry del tema -…mientras no hay magia, no hay Voldemort…-terminó el pelirrojo sonriente dándole un aire de despreocupación a su comentario.

-Creo que mejor me callo-se dijo a sí mismo.

El ambiente tenso fue roto gracias a que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación. Ron fue inmediatamente a atender.

-Ron, mamá quiere que bajes un momento…-Harry alcanzó a distinguir la voz de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

-…hola Harry -saludó desde la puerta Ginny.

-Hola…-respondió sonriente Harry, y luego, los dos hermanos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Hermione se volvió con Harry. Ahora habían quedado solos.

-Aún no les dices a los Weasley sobre lo que encontraste¿cierto? –cuestionó Harry a su amiga. Con el comentario de Ron hace unos momentos, Harry había entendido que aun no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que Hermione le había comentado unos días atrás.

-No...,-

-¿Porq…-

-Harry, es difícil hacerlo-lo interrumpió la castaña- ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida me ha encantado investigar, he indagar en los libros para de alguna u otra manera ayudar a mis amigos, pero en este caso, no es lo mismo… ¡hay vidas de por medio! Tus padres, Sirius…-

-De cualquier forma, si no se los dices, eso no va a evitar que la magia vuelva-

Hermione guardó silencio. Era cierto. El que no se los dijera o no a los Weasley o los Potter no evitaría que volvieran a desaparecer al regresar la magia.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuando regresará?-

-¿Qué?-

-La magia¿cómo lo sabremos?-

-Bueno, en el libro mencionaba que poco a poco habría muestras de magia, y paulatinamente regresaría…-mencionó la castaña recordando algunos detalles.

-¿Cuenta hablar con serpientes?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Hablaste con serpientes?- preguntó desconcertada Hermione.

-Si, cuando estaba en el bosque. Una de ellas me dijo que me esperaban, y me llevó hasta donde se encontraban mis padres. Y además… esa noche, tuve un sueño muy extraño. Vi a mi padre… escribía una carta –concluyó Harry.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Y ambos se dieron cuenta lo que pronto pasaría. Y solo faltaba una semana para Navidad. Harry hubiese deseado no haber visto a esas serpientes. Pero, al fin y al cabo, algún día tendría que pasar. Pero era muy pronto aún. Quería más tiempo, quería conocer más a sus padres y pasar las navidades con Sirius…quería que nunca desaparecieran de su vida. Pero lo harían, y el había perdido el tiempo evitando tocar temas bastante dolorosos para él con sus padres. Evitaba que lo conocieran más.

-¿Durará hasta Navidad? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio. No había nada seguro. Si Harry ya había hablado pársel, eso solo podía significar que la alineación estaba comenzando a volver a su estado normal.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-…y si lo dejas 5 minutos más al fuego tomará mejor sabor –la Señora Weasley se había "apoderado" de la cocina. Ya había preparado tres platillos distintos mientras Lily se esforzaba por terminar el que hace una hora, comenzaba a preparar.

James, Sirius y Remus se habían retirado a la cocina, recibiendo la ayuda de la Sra. Weasley agradecidos, pero Lily no quería dejarla ni un momento.

-Parece que sabe mucho de cocina…-dijo finalmente, algo rendida, Lily.

-Bueno querida, cuando crías a siete hijos, no es novedad-dijo entre risitas Molly.

-Claro –Lily observaba la habilidad con la que Molly preparaba sus platillos, agregaba la exacta cantidad de condimentos y decoraba algunos ya hechos.

-Y¿Harry? –preguntó Molly tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

-Arriba… un poco resfriado –dijo algo seca Lily.

-Lupin me comentó que la noche que salió de casa de sus tíos el clima estaba algo temperamental…-

-De hecho era una terrible tormenta… -aclaró Lily, recordando el hecho de que ella y James tuvieron que caminar por el bosque toda la tarde y además, ser sorprendidos por esa tormenta.

-¿Creo que no habrá problema si lo veo? –dijo Molly cuidadosamente.

-No, claro que no…-

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

-¿Crees que le guste?- (Hermione)

-Le encantará….- (Harry)

Fuera de la habitación, las voces de Hermione y Harry aun se podían distinguir.

-Aquí está –dijo Lily llegando frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Harry se encontraba.

-Gracias –dijo Molly tocando la puerta de la habitación. Y por segunda vez en ese día, la puerta se abrió para darle una nueva visita a Harry. Hermione guardó inmediatamente una pequeña caja en su bolso, dando media vuelta par recibir a la Sra. Weasley.

-Hola, Harry, cariño –saludó la Sra. Weasley con su ya acostumbrado tono dulce y amable.

-Ho-hola Sra. Weasley yo… -

-Tu madre me dijo que habías pescado un resfriado y… -la Sra. Weasley comenzó a hablar sin parar, pero esta vez Harry la ignoraba.

Veía de reojo algo nervioso a su madre, que estaba observándolo fijamente, recargada en el marco de la puerta. No se veía muy feliz. En realidad, el gesto de su rostro la hacia parecer algo recelosa.

-…pero Arthur pensó que sería mejor buscar a Remus – finalizó la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Oh! –solo alcanzó a decir Harry. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había dicho, pero puso su mejor cara de niño bueno y le sonrió.

-Bien, te traeré un poco de la sopa que tanto te gusta –agregó Molly.

-Realmente todo lo que cocina mamá le encanta a Harry –comentó Ron, riendo, mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en el sofá junto a Hermione, quien rápidamente le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

-¡Auch! Pero porq…-

Molly le lanzó una mirada de reprensión a Ron, similar a las de Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas lo que siempre de digo?- le susurró Hermione.

-No ¬¬-

-Guarda tus comentarios para otro momento –le dijo entre dientes.

-Bien, cariño, enseguida te traeré un poco de sopa- dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación, seguida por una Lily no muy contenta.

Harry suspiró, exhausto.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste? –preguntó a la castaña Ron, algo ofendido.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron, molestos.

-¿Qué?-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holap!

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero perdi mi inspiración, y no la encontre hasta ahora xD.  
Un capitulo bastante movido. Creo que Harry ya recibio muxas visitas por hoy.

¿Celos maternos? Y esto, apenas comienza…

No se preocupen, los Potter y Sirius van a dar batalla por un buen rato '.

Reviews!!!:

**UsagiPotter:** Que bueno que te gusto!! n.n Acerca de la parte del fic que me comentas… Si, va hacer muy difícil, es un trabajo duro, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer xD… No te preocupes, no voy a hacer sufrir a Harry tanto tiempo, o…¿si?

Gracias por leerme, y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Y a todos los que me leen¿podrian dejarme un rr? Solo les costara un instante!!

Hasta la proxima!

**Bethap**


	12. Detalles

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**CAPITULO XII  
Detalles.**

- Creo que estas esferas ya no van a servir… -Hermione sacó de la caja que sostenía en las manos una esfera rota, observando preocupada el resto en el mismo estado.

Durante los últimos días, los ocupantes de la casa – y también sus visitantes, que iban a diario – no parecían preocuparse por otra cosa que Navidad. Y más que encontrarse desconcertados por las semanas de ausencia de magia, todos disfrutaban cada momento estando juntos. Hermione, Ron y Harry se encargaban de "desempolvar" la vieja utilería navideña con la que contaba la casa de Remus Lupin.

- ¡Hey, miren! –Hermione arrastraba una vieja caja con el rostro resplandeciente – encontré algunas figurillas que podríamos poner en el árbol…-

- Claro, si tuviésemos uno para adornar –dijo Ron algo decepcionado después de buscar dentro del armario.

- Tal vez Lupin guarde el árbol en otro lado… -dijo pensativa Hermione, intentando animar un poco a su amigo – Iré a preguntarle -

Ron suspiró mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a su amigo, que observaba algo extrañado las figurillas.

• • • • •

Hermione entró a la cocina, donde se encontraban Lily, Sirius, James y Lupin. Al parecer, estos últimos días, la cocina se había vuelto su lugar favorito para charlar mientras ayudaban a Lily con la comida.

- Profesor Lupin… -

Todos los presentes observaron a la castaña; James y Lily algo confundidos por la forma en la que se refería a Remus.

- Hermione, ya no doy clases en Hogwarts, puedes llamarme Remus -

- E-esta bien –musitó Hermione sonrojándose – lo que pasa es que no encontramos el árbol en el armario-

-¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo, creo que la última vez tuve algunos 'problemas' para hacerlo entrar en ese armario... –dijo Lupin –si no me equivoco, esta arriba. ¿Quieres que lo busquemos?

- Claro – Remus salió de la cocina acompañado de la castaña. La mirada de James se encontró con la de Sirius, y apenas se aseguró que no lo escucharan, soltó una gran carcajada, divertido.

- ¿Profesor Lupin? –Preguntó entre risas James – ¿Lunático fue profesor en Hogwarts?

- Aunque no me creas, así fue –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Profesor Remus Lupin –pronunció solemnemente – Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –terminó, uniéndose a James, que no cabía en sí luego de la interpretación de su amigo.

- ¿Quieren tranquilizarse? Creo que Remus haría un buen trabajo como profesor…- comentó la pelirroja tratando de defender a Lupin.

- ¡Vamos Lily! Estamos hablando de Lunático, ¡el profesor Lunático! – dijo James apenas antes de volver a reír – Aunque fue prefecto, eso no lo salva de que fuera uno de los nuestros. ¡Un merodeador dando clases en Hogwarts!

-Pero ese puesto parece estar maldito –recordó Lily, quien tuvo 7 profesores de Defensa distintos.

- Si, así es. Descubrieron que Remus tenía un problemilla con la luna llena, y tuvo que dejar el puesto –relató Sirius de primera mano – Pero Harry y los chicos lo adoraban, al parecer es el único profesor decente que han tenido.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "decente"? –dijo Lily, que había dejado su guisado a un lado para escuchar la conversación.

- Si, lo que escuchaste, decente. Veamos –dijo Sirius como si estuviese recapitulando – El profesor de primer año resultó esconder al mismísimo Voldemort detrás de su cabeza, Harry tuvo que enfrentarlo, pero todo salió bien… -Lily y James abrieron los ojos al máximo, impresionados al escuchar "Voldemort", "Harry" y "enfrentarlo", pero Sirius continuó tranquilamente – el profesor de segundo año, si a eso se le podía llamar profesor, era un bueno-para-nada autor de libros de aventuras ficticias, perdió la memoria cortesía de Ron y Harry; el de tercer año, como ya lo sabemos, Remus; cuarto año, un impostor haciéndose pasar por Ojo Loco Moody y durante el último año, Dolores Umbrige, que lo único que les enseñó fue a leer como ñoños los libros, absolutamente nada de práctica, por lo que Harry tuvo que formar su grupo clandestino de entrenamiento de Denfensa, así que considerando eso, Lunático a sido el profesor más decente que han tenido… -finalizó Sirius.

- Espera… ¿dijiste que Harry enfrentó a Voldemort en su primer año? –preguntó desconcertado James.

- Si, con tan solo once años… muy hábil el muchacho ¿no lo crees? –respondió Sirius despreocupadamente.

James y Lily miraban a Sirius perplejos. No sabían como podía tomar tan a la ligera el hecho de que su hijo se enfrentara al mago más tenebroso de la historia con solo 11 años de edad. Y siendo apenas un primerizo en la magia.

- ¿Once años? –repitió Lily, aun sin creerlo.

- Once, si, ¿que hay de extraño en eso?... La primera vez que lo hizo tenía un año… Además, nuestro "querido amigo" Voldemort no estaba del todo bien. No había muerto después de todo, solo debilitado, así que digamos que Harry luchó contra un Voldemort a medias… -concluyó Sirius mientras jugaba tranquilamente con una manzana.

Los Potter intercambiaron miradas. Por primera vez, desde que se reencontraron con Harry, comenzaban a conocer algo más que sus amigos y conocidos. Se dieron cuenta de que, más que no conocer nada de sus gustos y su personalidad, les faltaba aun bastante por indagar acerca de su hijo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograban conseguir que el chico les contará acerca de su vida. Los encuentros casuales, y las largas conversaciones con sus antiguos amigos, había consumido todo el tiempo para estar con quien realmente lo merecía.

- ¿Cuántas veces…cuantas veces Harry se a topado con Voldemort? –preguntó James.

Sirius dio un largo suspiro. Al parecer, el no preocupar a su mejor amigo de lo que era la vida de Harry no habían funcionado. Tendría que cambiar la táctica de tomar todo despreocupadamente.

- Cuatro… -

Cualquiera habría jurado que Lily palideció instantáneamente.

- Cuatro, una cada curso, excepto tercero. Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que en segundo curso a quien vio fue el recuerdo de Tom Riddle, y el problema real fue el basilisco - dijo Sirius más serio.

- Basilisco, ¿estas hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos?- inquirió Lily.

- Lo que se es que él y su amigo Ron encontraron la cámara de los secretos por que la hermana del pelirrojo estaba dentro. En cierta parte del camino, se separaron y Harry entró solo a la cámara. Prácticamente, la historia termina cuando el fénix de Dumbledore aparece con el Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry obtiene la espada de Godric Gryffindor y termina con el basilisco. Pero Harry no salió del todo bien. Un colmillo de esa cosa logró enterrarse en el brazo del chico. Si el fénix no hubiese estado cerca, creo que la historia tendría un final muy distinto -

Un molesto silencio se instaló en la cocina. Lily abrazó a su esposo, desconsolada. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que todo eso pasara? James aun tenía la sensación de culpa. Tal vez, si aquella noche hubiesen salido de la casa, todo sería tan distinto ahora.

- Malas noticias –dijo Lunático cortando el agrio silencio –Tendremos que conseguir un nuevo árbol para navidad…-

Cargaba con lo que quedaba de un viejo árbol, aún sonriendo por la posibilidad de hacer compras navideñas con sus amigos.

- Me perdí de algo, ¿verdad? –intuyó Remus al ver los rostros de sus amigos.

-No de mucho Lunático, solo le contaba a James y Lily las aventuras del pequeño Potter…- le contestó seriamente Sirius.

- ¡¿No les habrás contado acerca del torneo de los tres magos?! – exclamó alarmado

De nuevo, los Potter volvieron a palidecer, mirando con un aire de extrañeza a Sirius y Lupin.

-Gracias por mencionarlo Lunático… -Sirius respondió sarcásticamente, molesto por la simple razón de que lo mencionase, lo cual conllevaría a volver a dar largas e incomodas explicaciones a los Potter.

-Cuarto curso, ¿cierto? –susurró Lily.

-Si, cuarto curso… -dijo Remus luego de un largo suspiró –Se suponía que solo los mayores de diecisiete años podrían participar. Pero lograron que el nombre de Harry se colara en el cáliz… Tomaron la decisión de que participaría, aunque la mayoría del profesorado se oponía…-

-Las pruebas –dijo Lily un poco más segura.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado Remus.

-Las pruebas, ¿Cuáles fueron las pruebas? –repitió la pelirroja.

-Dragones, el lago…y un laberinto…-

-Nada de que preocuparse en realidad…ahora, ¿decías algo sobre el árbol Lunático? –Sirius desvió rápidamente la conversación a un punto más cómodo para los cuatro, esperando una respuesta favorable en los Potter. James articuló una palabra que ninguno pudo escuchar debido a un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la sala de estar.

La reacción instintiva de James fue desenvainar su varita – a pesar de que sabía que le era inútil – y salir corriendo en dirección a la sala, seguido por la pelirroja. Pero al llegar, solo encontraron a un par de pelirrojos riendo entre cenizas, que cubrían todo el lugar, y al trío cerca de ellos intentando quitarse las cenizas de sus ropas.

-Así que lo hemos logrado…- mencionó Fred.

-Lograr…¿qué? –preguntó Ron, molesto, limpiándose la cara del hollín.

-Trasportarnos…-

-…con polvos flu- completó George

Inmediatamente, y como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Voldemort, Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas llenas de pánico, pues lo que para los gemelos significaba un chispazo de magia, para ellos era todo lo contrario: muy pronto, Sirius y los Potter desaparecerían de la misma forma en que regresaron.

-¿Cómo es que lograron trasportarse con polvos flu? – se arriesgó a preguntar Hermione antes que alguien celebrará por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Me sorprendes Hermione, una pregunta así no se puede contestar...-dijo Fred levantándose del suelo.

- Pecado capital, según las honoríficas reglas de los Sortilegios Weasley – complementó George.

- Pero en realidad la respuesta no es tan difícil de contestar –sugirió Fred.

- Tan solo necesitas confiar de nuevo en los polvos, y...hum...intentarlo unos cientos de veces – George se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo que parecía un inocente – y vaya que decir inocente a alguna acción realizada por los gemelos Weasley era increíble – procedimiento de trasporte concretado en medio de un caos magico, significaba más que eso: por más que Hermione y Harry lo ocultasen, ocurriría.

Entre el alboroto causado por el suceso, Harry y Hermione aprovecharon salir discretamente de la sala. Subieron hasta la habitación de Harry, cerrando con llave la puerta, asegurándose que nadie, siquiera Ginny o cualquier otra persona, los escuchara.

- ¿Ideas? – se apresuró Harry caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Me temo que ninguna Harry... – dijo con voz grave Hermione.

- No es cierto... no... ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer? – insistió.

- A menos que consigas poder sobre los astros; no –insinuó.

Harry se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama. Su cabeza se llenaba de ideas que se entrelazaban estúpidamente entre sí, sin ningún orden o lógica absoluta. Esto. Eso. Primeramente, el creer que los efectos de la magia sobre la muerte se habían revertido, sonaba a locura. Y segundo, pensar que el hecho de que todo volviera a ser como estaba antes, constituyera un problema, era más loco aún. Demente. No podía distinguir entre las ideas útiles pero surrealistas, y las inútiles, pero más cuerdas. Y si había algo que de verdad odiaba, es sentirse un incompetente. Debía encontrar la forma de que las cosas quedarán así. Pero nadie lo podía ayudar.

La inteligencia y astucia de Hermione parecía haber llegado a su límite. Los recursos agotados.

-Tienes que decírselo –susurró la castaña.

- ¿Decir qué? -

-La verdad... lo que está ocurriendo...-dijo segura, fijando duramente sus ojos en los de su amigo- tus padres lo deben de saber-

- ¿Y como crees que se los diré? 'Hey, ¿que tal?, ¿sabían que dentro de unas semanas desaparecerán de nuevo de mi vida?' –mencionó sarcásticamente Harry.

No le bastaba para nada el sacar a discusión en tema 'Comunicación padres-hijo'; sino que iba más allá, implicando la cuestión 'Retorno de la magia'. La vista de la castaña se conectó con los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, los cuales mostraban su frustración y tristeza. Con una expresión severa, aunque comprensible, Hermione le exigió, sin usar palabra alguna, hacerlo. Harry tornó su rostro suplicante, esperando que ella se ofreciera para explicárselo a todos.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con Sirius- dijo vencido Harry.

-¿Con Sirius? –dijo en tono de reproche Hermione.

-Es más fácil hablar con él...-

-Y es más importante mencionárselo a tus padres-

- Claro...- susurró desanimado Harry y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

-Se que será complicado, pero es importante hacerlo, y aún más que aproveches todo el tiempo que les queda, antes de que tu única familia vuelvan a ser los Dursley- dijo Hermione en un intento de hacer a su amigo recapacitar...

Al escuchar el girar de la manecilla, del otro lado de la puerta, Lily se alejó y bajo a toda prisa las escaleras. No podía olvidar las palabras de la mejor amiga de su hijo: "antes de que tu única familia vuelvan a ser los Dursley". Ellos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin embargo, no se lo habían mencionado.

• • • • •

-Es Harry, sin lugar a dudas: una típica acción "Harry Potter"- Sirius daba vuelas en la Sala de Estar, ahora tranquila, mientras que el resto de los ocupantes dibujaban en sus rostros una marcada preocupación –Debí haberlo esperado, ellos no estarían en paz hasta saber lo que ocurriera...y actuar al respecto-

-El problema no es refutárselo en su cara, Sirius, es comenzar a hacer algo con todo esto...-mencionó Remus Lupin, con el entrecejo fruncido, observando cuidadosamente el fuego en la chimenea.

-¿Y cómo es que ellos lo supieron antes que nosotros? –preguntó James.

-Hermione...-

-Ah, si, claro-

-Ellos son los únicos que saben que ocurrió desde hace meses, que sigue ocurriendo y que pasará, así que debemos preguntárselo –propuso Sirius.

-Claro Sirius, y decirles que nos enteramos por que Lily escuchó su conversación con Hermione detrás de la puerta...-dijo James –no queremos que piense que nos entrometemos demasiado en su vida privada...-

-¡James!-

-Vamos Lily, no quiero que nos odie por eso...-

-Dijo que se lo diría a Sirius...-dijo en voz baja, algo resentida.

Sirius se volvió con Lily. Lo hacía sentirse bien el hecho de que Harry confiara en él. Pero ya no era lo más cercano a su padre, pues el progenitor biológico de Harry se encontraba ahora, de vuelta, en la misma habitación que él.

-De acuerdo. Les diré cualquier cosa que me mencione del tema...-

• • • •

-Jaque, de nuevo...-

Ron amenazó de nuevo el juego de Harry con su caballo.

Harry maldijo en un susurro mientras salvaba a su rey. Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama leyendo un periódico muggle que había comprado en la mañana. Los últimos meses lo compraba a diario, buscando cualquier accidente fuera de lo común, sin resultados hasta ese día; aunque ya solo se molestaba en leer los encabezados más grandes y de primera plana, y no los clasificados, que antes examinaba por alguna pista de movimientos extraños; "como si algún Mortífago enviará un anunció para prestar sus servicios" dijo Ron cuando Hermione se había tardado dos horas y media examinando uno a uno los clasificados.

-Jaque Mate...tres a cero amigo -dijo Ron sonriente observando el tablero.

-Genial –bufó al ver como su rey volvía a quedarse sin salida.

-Hoy no es tu día – Ron tomó las piezas y las acomodó de nuevo - ¿otro?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Hermione bajo el periódico que leía. Toda la tarde había delegado la tarea de hablar con Sirius, y evitaba todo tipo de acercamiento al tema con Hermione. Y ahora, después de tres fallidos juegos con Ron, se le agotaban las ideas para ocupar su tiempo.

-Harry...-

-Hablaré con él después de la cena, Hermione-

- Harry, ambos sabemos perfectamente que no lo harás –reprendió Hermione.

Harry trató de buscar ayuda con Ron, pero el se limitó a encoger los hombros, sin querer entrometerse.

-¿Y porqué no ahora? –Hermione presionaba a Harry cada que podía hacerlo. Como si fuese tan fácil como decirlo. Harry volvió a adoptar el papel del desentendido y no respoder.

- Lo haré, solo... espera, ¿quieres? –terminó Harry la discusión mientras observaba como su rey caía por tercera ocasión en el tablero.

Y a pesar de la desconfianza de Hermione y la poca iniciativa de Harry para decirlo, al finalizar la cena se apartó con Sirius al estudio para hablar con él, aún inocentemente creyendo que su padrino no sabía que era lo que le diría...

- Y, ¿bien? –Sirius se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana al escritorio. -¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

Harry dio una rápida vuelta con la mirada a todo el lugar, mientras pensaba por donde comenzar.

-Yo...bueno, esto. Todo lo que...Esta bien –dijo, aún complicándose para hablar – Hace un par de meses...unos par de meses, mejor dicho, cuando Hermione me visitó fue por que encontró, una posible respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo -.

- Ah, ¿si? – Sirius ponía todo de su parte para fungir sorpresa.

- Si... ella descubrió que todo esto es debido a una alineación planetaria, y que ocurría cada cierto tiempo, afectando todos los efectos de la magia...- terminó echando todo fuera rápidamente.

No era exactamente lo que Sirius esperaba, pero conociendo a Harry, sabría que si quería una explicación más detallada acerca del tema, tendría que preguntárselo a Hermione.

- ¿Cuánto durará? –formuló la misma pregunta que a Harry le vino a la cabeza cuando su amiga se lo contó.

- No especifica cuanto, solo dice que puede durar semanas, meses, o años incluso –

Sirius suspiró abatido. No sabía si preocuparse más por el hecho de que pudiese durar tan poco como unos cuantos meses, o por el hecho de que pudiera llegar a pasar años sin que la magia regresara.

- El hecho es que, cuando la magia comience a retornar, algunos objetos mágicos pueden volver a funcionar...-

-... ¿cómo los polvos Flu?-

- Si... –

Su padrino parecía darse cuenta más rápido de lo que imaginaba, de que todo apuntaba a un cercano regreso de la magia.

- De acuerdo, y esto, pensabas decirlo, ¿hasta que todo regresará a la "normalidad"? –le preguntó un tanto molesto.

- De cualquier forma nada puede hacerse para revertirse...-Harry se justificó, traicionando su propia sorpresa ante la actitud de su padrino.

- Es importante, a pesar de que tú _creas_ irremediable, es importante que lo dijeras. ¿Sabes cuantos planeas han hecho tus padres? ¿Sabes, acaso, lo que significa para todos lo que esta pasando? ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí el hecho de que muy pronto volveré a ser nada?-

Harry calló. Sostenía una mirada dura con los ojos llenos de ira de su padrino. Contuvo su furia por un instante atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Sirius. Era eso, lo que Harry quería evitar. Pero, tal vez, era tan bien por el miedo a saber como lo afectaría el tiempo que le restase con los suyos, lo que orilló a Harry a callarlo por tanto tiempo.

Quería gritarle. Quería que él también supiese lo que se sentía guardarlo todo y seguir fingiendo tranquilidad. No eran las únicas victimas del caso. Por que, al final de cuentas, ellos volverían a estar muertos como antes, y él tendría que seguir su vida como era antes. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios preocuparse por algo que ya no tenía remedio?

Seguramente, el resto de los inquilinos habían escuchando el portazo que dio al salir del estudio, y el segundo que le pegó a la puerta de su habitación, al encerrarse en ella el resto de aquella noche.

* * *

12 de Abril de 2008, 2:04 p.m.

hey, q tal!

Pues luego de meses sin volver a actualizar, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¿Ya leyeron el séptimo libro? Seguramente si. Bueno, no quede muy conforme con algunas cosas, pero, bueno, ya que hacerle. Aquí sigo con este fic.

Pensaba traerles el capitulo de nochebuena en diciembre, pero vaya que demoré en terminar este, y aun no comienzo a escribir.

Un poco de problemillas mas...todavia aguanta :P... se que me van a querer matar, pero, tranqui! Ya viene otro capitulo más, y de aquí, unos tres o cuatro y termino este fiction...

Por el momento no he recibido rr's :c, pero, si te gusto, o no, puedes decirlelo con tu rr, ¡no te tardarás mucho! C:

Hasta la proxima :D

**Bethap**


	13. Mugglerias

* * *

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados en este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este texto es solo un fan fiction. Solo es producto de una mente creativa y nada más.

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII.  
Mugglerias.**

- Y, ¿qué te dijo? –

- Lo mismo que ya sabíamos, Lily. Con un toque de dramatismo clásico, pero exactamente lo mismo –

La voz ronca de Sirius se dejó escuchar en la recámara de los Potter. Los tres amigos y Lily estaban sentados sobre la cama, como si se tratase de una pijamada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – el licántropo, aún más sereno que el resto, preguntó.

- Supongo que con "dramatismo" te refieres a la rabieta que le causaste...-

- Oh, no...no, no y no. Yo no le cause ninguna rabieta querida. El chico suele ser un poco, digamos...temperamental. Deberías comenzar a conocer más de tu hijo –

Lupin trato de reprender a Sirius en silencio. No parecía tratar las cosas con tacto. Sirius captó el mensaje del castaño sin esfuerzo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, continuó.

-De acuerdo. Debo reconocer que se me paso un poquito la mano –

James negó con el cabeza, resignado. – Bien, pero, ¿qué te dijo?-

- Me dijo que había descubierto todo esto desde el vera...-

-Oh, por dios...-

- ¿Lo vez Lunático? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me saco de mis casillas? –

- Eso no te justifica – juzgó Remus.

- Un poco, tal vez... – lanzó al aire James.

Remus dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a James y volvió con Sirius.

- Y, ¿bien? –

- Bueno, Hermione lo encontró por casualidad. Algo acerca de una...alineación de los astros...no me explicó bien, en realidad. El caso es que ocurre cada cierto lapso de tiempo y puede durar años, meses o...semanas – cubrió con su mirada a los Potter, con cuidado, como quien vigila una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar en pedazos.

Lily palideció momentáneamente.

- Entonces... esto no es para siempre, ¿cierto? –

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Y, ¿qué te dijo? –

El día siguiente, Hermione formulaba la misma pregunta que a Lily le interesó una noche antes en otra conversación.

- Lo que debió decirme, lo que esperaba-

-...que debiste decírselos antes – complemento Ron.

-Gracias por enfatizarlo, Ron –le devolvió la castaña.

Harry bufó, cansado.

- Bien, retomando el punto, no me dejó de otra más que decirle lo que sabíamos desde el verano-

-¡Claro! Como no iba a enfadarse, si se lo estuvimos ocultando por casi 6 meses – comentó Ron jugueteando con su agujeta.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Qué dijo que harían al respecto? –volvió a cuestionar Hermione con un gesto de angustia.

-No lo dijo –balbuceó Harry pensando en aquel detalle. No lo pensó. ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas?

Hermione terminó levantándose de su lugar para salir de la habitación.

-Bien, lo único que espero, es que no arruine los planes para hoy –terminó Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué...?-

La puerta dejó detrás las voces confusas de Harry y Ron.

-...planes?-

Si. Ese día Hermione se comportaba un poco extraña. Desde su llegada, y ese beso en la mejilla que tanto Ron como él recibieron como saludo esa mañana –bajo la confusión y sonrojo de su amigo- encontraban en la actitud de Hermione un raro toque. No sabían por qué, pero cuando Hermione se solía comportar así, no eran buenas noticias para ellos. "Es la Navidad", había dicho Hermione cuando se lo preguntaron. "¿La Navidad?" se preguntó Harry en ese momento, "¿Desde cuando la Navidad la tiene tan alegre?". Había pasado bastantes Navidades con ella para saber perfectamente que aquella dulce sonrisa y actitud rosa, no era la Navidad.

Y por un momento, Harry y Ron temieron seriamente por su integridad...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tenemos una muy buena noticia para todos – Arthur reunió a todos en la entrada para comunicarles algo, que por la propia emoción del Weasley, no la contuvo más. – Pensaba esperar para Nochebuena, pero como hoy haremos las compras navideñas...-

_Así que eso era..._

Harry y Ron se lo dijeron a si mismos al escucharlo.

-...Hace unos días los Granger, muy gentilmente hay que mencionar, ofrecieron su casa para la cena de Nochebuena-

_Dio en el blanco._

Harry habría jurado que Ron mojó sus pantalones en ese momento. Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja y los observaba con expectación. Harry se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, pero Ron parecía no reaccionar. Unos segundos después, enmarcó una mueca que, debió suponer, era una sonrisa.

- Ahora, que ya todos los saben, ¡excursión al mundo muggle! – concluyó entusiasmado Arthur.

Todos lo observaron algo confundidos...

- Y eso es sinónimo de...-

-...compras navideñas, Ginny. Pero en el lenguaje de papá – le aclaró Fred mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

Y si bien las compras navideñas nunca fueron su fuerte, ahora, tener que lidiar con ellas en un centro comercial muggle, era mucho peor.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba regalarle un joyero que vi en el Callejón Diagon – le susurró Ron a Harry mientras caminaba detrás de Hermione –y gracias a esto, mis planes están arruinados –se lamentó, observando poco entusiasmado las tiendas de la avenida.

-Hubiese sido un buen regalo, ¿no? –

-Si, el primer año que mi regalo no la decepcionaría, y el Callejón desaparece de la nada, junto con su joyero- se quejó mientras todos paraban frente a lo que debería ser la entrada al centro comercial.

Harry no había visitado muchos de esos en su vida, y menos del centro de Londres, pues si alguna vez sus tíos llegaban a visitar uno, no llevarían consigo al choco "Potter".

- De acuerdo. Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora y media. Ahora, que disfruten sus comp...-

-Espera, Arthur – Lily lo detuvo, al ver que nadie se había molestado en hacerlo. - ¿No crees que sería más conveniente si seguimos en grupos con alguien que conozca este tipo de...lugares?-

-¡Claro! Arthur, cariño, no somos muy diestros a la hora de manejarnos por aquí... ¿porqué no dejamos que Lily nos acompañe? –intervino Molly.

-Y esa es la manera fácil de mamá de decir "no quiero que te atores en un ascensor de nuevo"-dijo George detrás de Harry y Ron.

-Si...que memorable día fue aquel, ¿cierto, George?- dijo Fred, recordando aún la ocasión en que su padre averió el elevador de un hotel muggle, y tuvieron que pedir ayuda para sacarlo.

-De acuerdo. Será divertido esto...-accedió Arthur frotándose las manos, mientras Lily, Molly, James y Sirius, quien no se había molestado en hablar en todo el camino, lo seguían.

- Ustedes, chicos, podrán ir solos, ¿de acuerdo? Tienen consigo a Hermione y a Harry- les mencionó Lupin.

-Y a nosotros, Lunático...-

-...que conocemos a la perfección estos lugares, aunque no lo creas – recalcaron los gemelos.

-Remus, pueden llamarme Remus, ¿si? –les repuso Lupin sonriendo.

-Claro que si –dijo Fred.

-Lo que tú digas Lunático –complementó George mientras corría detrás de su hermano.

Lupin se limitó a verlos marchar, sonriente.

-Estaré con sus padres –dijo, regresando con los demás –Recuerden, en una hora y media, aquí- les recordó antes de marcharse también.

-Ginny y yo estaremos viendo un par de tiendas que quiero mostrarle- se apresuró a decir Hermione -¡Nos vemos luego!

A unos metros de ellos, la castaña y la pelirroja desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de una boutique.

-Espero que sepas lo que hacemos – le advirtió Ron a Harry, al ver que estaban solos en medio de un lugar, hasta entonces, desconocido para ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Crees que esto le guste a Harry?- preguntó Lily tomando una playera.

-¡No, Lily! Ropa no...- le advirtió James quitándole la playera de la mano como si se tratará de una bomba y dejándola donde estaba – Cuando yo era joven, y no estoy diciendo que ya no lo soy, sino, cuando yo estaba más joven, lo que más odiaba era que mi madre eligiera mi ropa-

-Si, pero él no es tú-

-Si, pero vaya que se parece a mi –dijo James con un tono de orgullo en su voz -¿por qué no esperas luego...lo traemos...le damos el dinero y que él escoja su ropa?- sugirió James a Lily.

-Claro...luego...-correspondió desanimada, caminando sin interés entre los aparadores.

James entendió perfectamente. Tal vez, ya no existiría un "luego".

-Vamos, Lily. Comprémosle algo que realmente le vaya a gustar y lo vaya a usar. Mira, allá abajo vi una joyería con buenas piezas. Podríamos comprarle algo, ¿no crees?-

-Claro, no le podemos comprar ropa, pero le regalaremos joyería como una señorita- criticó Lily, divertida.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de ti?- preguntó James abrazándola.

-¿Qué?-

-Que siempre me llevas la contra...y eso es tan sexy...- dijo acercándosele para robarle un beso.

-¡James!-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡No, Ron!-

Harry le arrebató de las manos un pequeño adorno de cristal que estaba a punto de caer de las manos de Ron.

-¿Para qué sirve esa cosa? –preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

-Es un adorno-

-¿No tiene alguna utilidad?-volvió a cuestionarle a Harry, mientras observaba otros que estaban en el mismo estante.

-Mmmm...nop...-

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué serviría a alguien regalarle esto?-

-Para su casa, ¿no lo crees?-

-Vaya, que locas ideas tienen estos muggles...y... ¿qué le piensas regalar a Hermione?- preguntó tratando que no sonará con mucho interés.

-Pensaba buscarle algún buen libro para ella. Ya sabes. Un poco de lectura "ligera"-comentó Harry, observando atentamente la figura de una bailarina de ballet esculpida en cristal –Y, ¿tú?-

-Bueno...en realidad...aún no lo sé. Pe-pero, ¿crees que le gustarían cho-chocolates?-tartamudeó Ron, iluminando su rostro al rojo vivo.

-¿Chocolates? ¿Chocolates para Navidad? –Preguntó sonriente Harry –Creo que te equivocaste de fecha amigo, eso es para San Valentín –bromeó Harry.

-Bue-bueno...sinceramente, no tengo ni idea –mencionó casi en susurro Ron, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda a su amigo.

-Venga, Ron. Cómprale algo lindo. Aquí hay muchas cosas. Vamos a ver un par de tiendas más y encuéntrale un buen detalle. Le agradará –Harry trataba de animar a Ron. Los últimos años, los regalos de Ron hacia Hermione eran un verdadero fracaso, a pesar de que su amiga trataba de disimular su sorpresa, siempre terminaba siendo guardado en lo más profundo de su baúl al final de Navidad. Pero este año, Ron parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de encontrar el regalo ideal para Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Aún sigues enfadado con Harry?-

Mientras que los chicos se complicaban su existencia buscando buenos obsequios, los tres viejos amigos junto con Lily y los Weasley, pedían en cada tienda que les mostrarán lo mejor que tenían. Sirius se la había pasado dando pequeños paseos entre aparadores, sin dar señales que quisiera comprar algo para alguien. Lupin lo encontró refugiado entre los estantes de relojería, curioseando por allí.

-No estoy enfadado con él, Lunático-

-Claro. Solo le aplicas la infantil ley de hielo-

Sirius torció la boca, como si lo reprochará, y avanzó al siguiente estante.

- No es él. Pero no es fácil. Saber que voy a tener que dejarlo solo de nuevo dentro de un poco más de tiempo-

Remus calló. Era cierto. Sus amigos desaparecerían. Sirius, James, Lily... Se borrarían del mapa, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Pero lo mejor no es que dejes de hablar con él. Mira a James y Lily. Están disfrutando todo esto. No dejan que el hecho de que tal vez mañana ya no estén, o la próxima semana, o el mes siguiente, les afecte. Sirius, mírame...tú eres más fuerte que esto- Lupin lo miraba firmemente.

Y por un momento, Black pensó en Remus. Si alguien allí era fuerte, más fuerte y con un temple de hierro, ese era Remus Lupin. Era el único de los cuatro que durante todos esos años soportó el dolor y la soledad de la perdida de sus amigos cercanos. De su única familia. La única. Su mirada cansada y cabello cano eran firmes reflejos de toda la angustia que pasó durante los últimos años. Y con aquellos ojos miel mirándole, con el carácter intacto, comprendió. Le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda...

-¿Crees que alguno de aquellos le guste a Harry...?-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione –

-Hummm?...-

-Hermione...-

La castaña se volvió con su amiga. A diferencia de Ron y Harry, parecían tener un poco más d esuerte a la hora de escoger regalos.

-¿Cuánto durará?- pronunció con voz temerosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Hermione sabía perfectamente a donde dirigía la conversación Ginny, pero fingir era más cómodo para las dos.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero...-

La castaña se detuvo es seco. Sabía que Harry quería que todo el asunto quedara entre ellos, pero Ginny no se merecía ignorar el asunto, y aquella sensación de arrepentimiento, la misma que sintió dos minutos después de que se lo contó, volvió.

-Ginny, ya te he dicho que no lo sé, nadie nos puede garantizar el tiempo exacto-

-Pero me preocupa –insistió –el día que todo vuelva como antes...-

-Harry estará bien –le afirmó Hermione comprendiendo más que nadie, su principal preocupación –Y si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, es que estará bien. Él es fuerte, y sabe a lo que se atiene-

Dicho esto, Ginny volvió poco convencida a mirar aparadores. Hermione soltó un gran suspiro. ¿De verdad había sido buena idea contárselo? Aun más, ¿creía realmente en lo que acababa de decir?

Extraño, pero cierto. Y si esa era una realidad, sonaba a locura. Por que allí estaban, haciendo compras como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, sin preocuparse siquiera por lo que pasaría mañana, por si _ellos_ seguirían allí...

Y si Harry estaría bien. Si podría resistir a perderles por segunda vez. A borrar todo lo sucedido en medio año, en todo un verano, en todas las horas con ellos, las risas y las charlas. O solamente los silencios. ¿De verdad él estaría preparado para ello? Una corazonada le susurró que tal vez, ese no sería un _adiós_, tan solo, un_ hasta luego_...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Al final de cuentas estos muggles no son tan tontos a la hora de ingeniarse regalos –comentó Ron con una enorme sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro. Sujetaba con cuidado una cajita que luego guardó entre las bolsas de compras – Fue más fácil de lo que pensé-

-Aha, eso debiste decir hace cinco minutos que estabas histérico-

-No fue histeria, yo solo...-

Ron siguió justificándose, pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. Dirigía toda su atención hacia el cúmulo de personas que parecían observar algo. Varias personas observaban bastante entretenidas lo que fuese que había allí.

-¿Qué pasa allá? –preguntó Ron, pero Harry ya se le adelantaba.

Las personas se encontraban alrededor de un viejo hombre con apariencia desaliñada, que gritaba escandalosamente al aire, realizando ademanes exagerados, dando la impresión que estaba demente.

-¡Los vi! ¡Les juro que los vi! ¡Era un grupo de jovencillos, volando sobre la nada! – Señaló hacia el cielo -¡y llegaron cerca del Ministerio!

(N/A: dato general, el Ministerio de Magia esta bajo el Ministerio Inglés P)

Dicho esto, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos. A los _jovencillos_ a los que se refería aquel hombre, eran ellos. Al final de cuentas, no estaba tan loco...

-¡Eran como extraños caballos alados y...y...! – la mirada desorbitada del sujeto se detuvo en Harry y Ron. Como si estuviese pasando de nuevo, gritó, señalándolos -¡Son ellos! ¡Ese par de chicos estaban allí!-

Ron sintió como su amigo lo jalaba fuera de la multitud antes que aque hombre comenzara a seguirlos y gritar "¡Son ellos!" "¡De verdad son ellos!".

Lo único que Harry y Ron sabian era que su prioridad en ese momento era escapar. Al paso de pasillos, la gente giraba para ver como huían seguidos del sujeto.

-Creo que ya es hora de buscar a los chicos –le dijo Remus a James mientras salían de comprar el último obsequios, cuando Harry y Ron cruzaron corriento frente de ellos, seguidos del loco sujeto que gritaba y parecía no cansarse.

-Creo que ya los encontramos-susurró James con un hilo de voz.

Corrieron tratando de escapar, subieron las escaleras en sentido contrario, causando el disgusto de las personas que lo usaban, doblando en un par de pasillos más, tirándole un café a un hombre y las bolsas de compras a una chica a su paso. Harry apenas alcanzaba a gritar un "Disculpe" antes de chocar contra las personas a su paso. Ron aprovecho a un grupo de chicos que salían de una de las tiendas para colarse en una librería que se encontraba doblando el pasillo.

Dejaron caer todo su peso contra un estante, respirando agitadamente mientras veían desde dentro como aquel sujeto corría hacia el lado contrario y se perdía de vista.

-Eso estuvo...genial –comentó entre risas Ron, que aun no podía recuperar el aliento.

Harry se limitó a sonreír tomando bocanadas de aire y echándole un vistazo a aquella tienda que les sirvió de refugio.

No parecía una librería normal. Algunos libros, forrados en piel y con letras doradas, parecían estar escritos en latín. Recorrieron un par de estantes, dándose cuenta que muchos de aquellos títulos les eran extrañamente familiares. Y no solo eso les era familiar.

Una voz ronca, proveniente del fondo de la tienda, le resultó conocida. Harry se acercó con cautela al lugar donde provenía la voz y encontró la respuesta. Ese tono autoritario, cabellera negra y grasienta no existía en otra persona que no fuese...

-Ron- le susurró Harry desesperado observando escondido detrás de un estante –Ven-

El pelirrojo fue junto a Harry, cayendo en la misma impresión en la que se encontraba su amigo.

-No puede ser...-

* * *

Jueves 5 de Junio de 2008, 12.33 p.m.

Q tal!!

Regreso con un nuevo capi .

Cuando subí el anterior pensé q nadie lo seguía leyendo, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al recibir rr's!!

Y este capitulo, dedicado a mis lectores...

**Luis:** ¡Gracias por leerme! Y si de verdad te quedaste "picado" aquí esta la continuación, ¡espero que te haya gustado!

**Jamín-Black:** ¡Años sin actualizar y espero que no me vuelva a pasar! Pero pronto viene el final, ya lo tengo planeado. ¡Gracias por tu rr!

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y siguen haciéndolo. ¿Con quién se encontraron Harry y Ron?

Ok!

Hasta la proxima!

**Bethap**


	14. Severus Quejicus Snape

**Y… ¿Hogwarts?**

**Summary:** Después de un quinto curso sofocante, Harry espera la llegada de otro año más en Hogwarts… ¡pero este nunca llega! Lechuzas escapando, personas desaparecidas, gente recordando sucesos fantásticos ¿Dónde quedo la magia?

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Severus "Quejicus" Snape**

— ¿Snape? —

— ¿Dónde dijeron verlo? —

— ¿Snivellius? —

— En la librería del segundo piso —

— ¿Quejicus? —

— Si, James, Quejicus -le confirmó Remus perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Seguros que era él? —volvió a cuestionar Sirius.

—Si no existe otra persona con una nariz tan espantosa como esa y cabello tan grasoso en el mundo, si—

Todos giraron hacia James.

— ¿Que? ¿Ya no tiene así el cabello? —

Sirius bufó, cansado.

—Me inclino por Lunático... —

—...y yo con él—

—No James, tu no. Deja que se encargue de esto Remus—

— ¿Y tu tampoco me apoyas? ¿Por qué nadie quiere que yo vaya por Snivellius? —

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas, como si James hubiese preguntado algo más que obvio. Al parecer, James aun actuaba como un adolescente de 17 años.

—Va Remus, y punto—

—De acuerdo...Pero eso no lo va a librar de mi—

Luego de su "inusual" encuentro con Severus Snape dentro de una librería, el tema del demente que los siguió por todo el lugar pasó a segundo plano.

Harry y Ron no perdieron tiempo en contarles, pues desde que nada era normal en su mundo, era uno de los miembros de la Orden que mas les interesaba encontrar. Si Snape estaba allí, seguramente no estaría muy lejos Dumbledore, o tal vez, tuviese algún tipo de contacto con él.

Y Remus Lupin confiaba en ello. Pero lo que intentaba evitar a toda costa era que Snape se encontrara con James. Más interesante, como lo tomaría cuando se lo contasen. Si bien a Snape no le interesaría el regreso de Sirius, el recuentro con los Potter sería inusual.

Con la ayuda de Harry y Ron, dieron con la peculiar librería en la que se encontraba Snape.

El dependiente de la librería parecía estar refunfuñando para sí mientras acomodaba libros en la estantería más cercana a la entrada cuando llegaron.

— Ejem… — Remus carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia.

La silla que sostenía al dependiente se tambaleó un poco cuando escuchó a Remus.

— He… ¿si? —

— Disculpe, buscábamos a alguien que hace unos momentos se encontraba por aquí, él es… —

— …un tío viejo, amargado, berrinchudo y de lo más pesado… usted sabe, nariz ganchuda y cabello grasiento…— interrumpió Sirius al parecerle lento la manera en la que pedía las cosas Remus. El dependiente no tardó en señalarles el pasillo contiguo y articular con gesto molesto un "Allí".

Lupin señaló el pasillo y el dependiente asintió, volviéndose al librero donde se encontraba. Siguieron el pasillo señalado hasta donde éste cruzaba con unas escalerillas de caracol. Snape pasaba páginas frenéticamente, como si buscase algo con urgencia, con el rostro hundido en el libro.

—Hee…¿Severus? —

Detrás del grueso libro, Snape se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Remus. Con la mano libre buscó dentro de su túnica y descubrió su varita frente a la nariz de Remus.

—Créeme, no te servirá de nada —le dijo Lupin con una media sonrisa, levantando las manos en modo de burla.

—Lupin —siseó entre dientes, con el rostro encendido por la furia y la sorpresa. Pasó su vista del rostro del licántropo a la de sus acompañantes, deteniéndose en un punto donde palideció. Articuló un par de palabras y apuntó con su varita hacía Sirius.

—¡Black! ¡Tu! ¿cómo…? —

—…y allá vamos…— dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

—Snape, debes de estar confun…—

—¡No me digas como debó sentirme Lupin! — Snape se volvió hacia Remus listo para cualquier cosa, esperando que en algún momento todos se volviesen contra él.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo debes escuchar nuestra parte de la historia. Y deja tus suposiciones para otro momento. —

Severus miro incrédulo a Lupin por unos segundos, y bajo la varita lentamente. Observo con rencor a Sirius y se volvió con el licántropo.

— ¿Qué es lo que supones tu? — susurró Snape arrastrando las palabras.

— Supongo que estás buscando la respuesta a todo esto, al igual que nosotros, y que, aún no encuentras absolutamente nada… —

—…al igual que ustedes — se apresuró a completar Snape — realizaba mi propia investigación, no necesito que alguien venga a "ayudarme" —

— No pretendemos ayudarte — replicó Lupin — Queremos contactar con los miembros de la Orden, especialmente con Dumbledore —

Snape los observó por unos segundos, giro y siguió caminando hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, sacando uno que otro volumen entre cada estante.

— Severus… — llamó Remus saliendo tras él.

— Me temo que no puedo ayudarlos entonces — lanzó al aire sin dar la vuelta — No se nada de Albus Dumbledore, así que no tengo por que ir con ustedes…—

— Tienes que venir con nosotros, por que sabemos la respuesta a lo que esta ocurriendo —

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Remus, Snape hizo una pausa, y continúo caminando hacia la caja de la librería, llevándose varios volúmenes encima.

— Es importante que estemos juntos. Los Weasley ya están con nosotros, y… los Potter también — insistió Remus.

¿Los Potter? Harry sonrió para sí. Sonaba tan extraño escucharlo. Fue entonces, y justo después de que Remus pronunciara las últimas palabras con sumo cuidado, cuando el estruendo que causó los libros de Snape cayendo al suelo, hicieron volver al dependiente al lugar donde se encontraban.

— ¿Has dicho, LOS Potter? — dijo Snape.

* * *

De acuerdo. Tenía bastante tiempo sin pasarme por acá –¿tres años o más?- pero ahora que la saga tiene su cierre definitivo con el próximo estreno de la segunda parte de HP7, tenía una inquietud en mi mente por finalizar este fic y llevarlo a buen termino.

Es como mi "Descanse en paz" para una afición que creció conmigo, que crecí con ella, y supongo, muchos de ustedes también.

Así que seguiré publicando, no importando si lo lean, dejan rr o no. Es para disfrute de ustedes y mio, al escribirlo.

Pronto, el cierre de este fic.

Besos

Bethap.


End file.
